


逆旅 The Lodge

by Sheena_Mividaloca666



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑道毛子兄弟的爱恨情仇</p>
            </blockquote>





	逆旅 The Lodge

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇没完这篇没完这篇没完（重要的事情说三遍

The Lodge 逆旅

1.  
索尔奥丁森在擦他的M1911，这年头这种手枪已经不时兴，但是他怀疑自己总是有点怀旧情结。  
正是因为如此，三个小时前，他才会开着那辆1972年的格兰特力诺穿过熙熙攘攘的中城。他并不工作，今天只是突发奇想，想看看当代艺术博物馆新的展览。他对杰克布劳伦斯的画作没有特别的兴趣，他只是闲得慌。  
他喜欢M1911的手感，0.45ACP口径，握在手心沉甸甸带着金属的冰凉。一战期间这把半自动手枪就大红大紫，据说现在美国海军陆战队还在为侦察部队配置类似的枪支。  
一把好枪就像是一瓶上好的红酒，历久弥新。  
索尔奥丁森当然没有漏掉他家窗外树丛里面发出的悉悉索索的声音。  
他知道窗外有两个人，半小时前回家的时候他就看到门口那张红色的欢迎毯偏了几分，花坛上多了两对泥脚印，一个鞋码大概有十三寸半，估计属于那个个头很大的胖子。不久前那胖子将他肥硕的手放在他的车前盖上，他的手腕上纹着一只美人鱼，索尔最看不起的就是这种恋童癖（在俄国黑帮当中美人鱼纹身表示此人因猥亵儿童被捕过）。他身边一个小个子男人唯唯诺诺地裂开嘴笑，露出一口黄牙。  
“车不错。”那个胖子操着一口浓重的俄式英文，他手上捏着的香烟跌了一些烟灰下来，掉在铁蓝色的老爷车上。“多少钱？”  
这辆四门硬顶轿车车身低矮流畅，看起来颇为优雅，像是一只匍匐在地的野兽。  
“对不起，不卖。”索尔奥丁森拨开对方的手，用他能找到的最客气的语气说。

敲门声响起的时候，索尔把手枪别在了腰间。  
索尔奥丁森这个人的个性不差，甚至偶然还有些助人为乐的习性，当然这取决于他喜不喜欢你。  
此刻的他没有那么富有善心，打开门的时候，那个胖子还来不及挥动手中那根棒球棒，就在额头中心吃了一粒结结实实的子弹。  
“砰！”这下可好，隔壁的怀特太太恐怕要从梦中惊醒了。  
索尔奥丁森将他冰蓝色的眼睛对准了旁边吓得目瞪口呆的小个子，没有握枪的那只手指了指擦洗得干干净净放着小西红柿和西芹的料理台，“真遗憾，你们可不是我今晚约会的对象，所以不请你进来尝尝刚做好的洋葱色拉了。”  
那小个子屁滚尿流地退后了几步，丝毫没有表现出想要品尝索尔奥丁森手艺的意愿。他从口袋里面掏出车钥匙，飞快地用斜线跑向了停靠在居民区路边的那辆黑色轿车。  
一阵刺耳的轮胎摩擦声估计要把居民区里另外几个睡得颇死的邻居惊醒。  
索尔叹了口气，用双手掐住了躺倒在地上的那一滩肥肉，将他拖进了玄关。

他的老式转盘电话在五分钟后准时响起。  
并不是他不受欢迎，可是索尔确实没有给外人留固定电话的习惯，他知道那是洛基在找他。  
“晚上好，”他拿起圆润的听筒，看着从那个胖子脑门里面流出来的血逐渐顺着核桃木地板形成了一小滩不甚清洁的痕迹。  
听筒里面，他养弟的声音因为电流不稳而微微发抖，“晚上好，希望我没打扰你。”  
洛基那天鹅绒一样的声线带着一点回声，听起来他大概在室内，索尔可以想象他此刻心满意足端着红酒杯望着窗外小敖德萨（布鲁克林布莱顿码头的别称，该地区被俄国移民占据，敖德萨是前苏联的港口城市）车水马龙的夜景画面。  
“不，我不忙。”索尔把听筒换到另外一只耳朵，“但是我告诉过你，你必须改一改爱给我电话的习惯。你知道，联邦调查局的俄国组织犯罪小组可不是吃白饭的。”  
话筒里面传来一声嗤笑，“别那么提心吊胆，田园生活让你变得软了…我只不过想问问你有没有收到我寄去的情人节贺卡。”  
索尔皱了皱眉头，他的养弟有一个诡异的爱好，那就是随时随地给他制造点小麻烦，这次他从迈阿密给他寄来了一封格外暴力的死亡威胁，“奥丁森，你这条肮脏的狗。我会宰了你，剥了你的皮。”  
那几个横七竖八的字恐怕是洛基亲力亲为写的，用了上好的蓝黑色的墨水。  
而这几句不太友好的句子落在了一张药房可购的贺曼情人节贺卡上，在落款的旁边，那只浅棕色的小熊抱着一颗爱心，爱心边上写着反差很大的充满柔情的句子，“你是我心里最特别的，做我的情人吧。”  
“我说过别来找我，我对你在迈阿密、丹佛或者是古巴并没有兴趣。”  
“你这样说话真让我受伤，”对方的声音里面带着一些虚情假意的心碎，“可是你还是接了这个电话不是吗？”  
“那是因为你今天做得有些过头了，惹我值得你手下的一条命吗？”  
“唔，那可得看我是为什么惹你，在我看来，我可是有充足的理由。况且，我早就知道你对恋童癖缺乏好感。”  
索尔依然站在他的客厅里面，他的窗户半开着，一阵异乎寻常的温暖夜风吹过了窗帘，“你想约我喝咖啡？”  
黑色的落地玻璃窗里面投射出他的倒影，那是个六尺四寸高的男人，一头过肩的金色长发零零碎碎，他的下巴上有些没刮干净的胡渣。他穿着一件简单的长袖T恤，盖住了身上多数的纹身。  
联邦调查局的警探会告诉你，远离索尔奥丁森，看他的样子就知道，他是个精明的勒索犯，天生的杀人狂，跟他比起来，公牛格拉瓦托（一个俄罗斯刺客）简直不足一提。  
“我不喜欢速溶咖啡。”洛基挑剔地说，“你应该回家看看，我们餐馆新购置了一个意大利的浓缩咖啡机，可以做南瓜拿铁。”  
索尔叹了口气，“如果我不答应跟你喝咖啡，你是不是就不打算让你等在门外的另一群朋友进来帮我清理一下房间了？”

2.  
今年华盛顿特区的春天来得格外早，以往要三月底才会盛开的樱花在二月尾竟然已经开了一半。史密斯学会周围游人如织，他们享受着空气中盎然的暖意。  
可惜联邦调查局的两位要员托尼史塔克和斯蒂夫罗杰斯没有心情享受下午的阳光。  
剪着一头干净的短发，并且将胡须修剪得像是法国园艺的史塔克盯着面前的三十二寸荧幕。他简直不敢相信这台老爷机竟然号称是局里配置最佳的电脑。黑色底的屏幕上一行白色小字跳动着，“请输入密码。”  
身上背着斯坦福和卡耐基梅隆计算器双学位博士的史塔克把咖啡杯重重砸在桌上，“我简直不敢相信我还没找到这个程序的密码。这是个死循环…每次我破解出一个数据以后，其他三位马上自动变化，于是只能回到原点。”  
他不耐烦地将手中本来用来放程序光盘的塑料壳左右摆弄了几下，塑料壳的封面上写着这个程序的名称──“Mindstone”。在品味高雅的联邦调查局技术顾问史塔克先生眼中，俄国人在起名上的趣味简直俗不可耐。  
站在旁边长相英俊，却非常老派地将衬衫束在西装裤中的罗杰斯上尉拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们总会找到突破口的，DEA（美国毒品管制局）最近捉到不少跟阿斯加德和九头蛇有关的骡子。”  
“这个玩意不简单，”史塔克用手托住下巴，“难怪洛基奥丁森要将它藏得那么深。”

罗杰斯上尉的思绪回到了半个月前，他被上司要求强制休假两个礼拜，于是他独身一人前往了迈阿密。  
他是在小哈瓦那拍照的时候看到洛基奥丁森的，那时候他正企图给街道两边颇具古巴风味的店铺、咖啡馆和服装店拍上一张全景。小小的街道上充满了中南美的风情，时间已近正午，阳光有些过于强烈，偶然一片云遮住太阳，天空短暂地暗了一下。他按快门的瞬间，一个似曾相识的人影走进了他的镜头。  
罗杰斯上尉在联邦调查局任职接近十年，自然不会看漏了眼前这个男人阴戾的脸。洛基奥丁森有六尺多高，在穿着T恤戴着棒球帽的游人当中，他那身一丝不苟的西装格外惹人注意。  
他的身边站着一个高个子的黑发女人，史蒂夫知道她叫西芙，是洛基奥丁森的左膀右臂。她身上裹着一条紧身的黑色小皮裙，露出了整个胸膛和手臂上密密麻麻的纹身。这些纹身在迈阿密人眼中大概司空见惯，史蒂夫却知道每一个图案的涵义。她胸前的那朵玫瑰表示她是在监狱当中度过自己的十八岁生日的，而她小臂上的骷髅则表示她是个谋杀犯。  
洛基奥丁森和西芙安静地站着，似乎周围一切喧嚣都与他们毫无干系。  
正午十二点，某个地方的壁钟不依不饶地敲响了。  
他们两个终于舍得迈开步伐。  
洛基的手上拄着一根造型夸张的拐杖，一条盘踞的银色眼镜蛇覆盖着乌木杆，张开血盆大口。  
史蒂夫记得四五年前阿斯加德的那场洗底，洛基奥丁森差点丢了性命，据说他被人在大腿上结结实实捅了一刀，差几公分就到动脉，为了养伤，这个男人卧床休息了几个礼拜。虽然伤口没有造成生理上的后遗症，却给俄国贵公子带来了一些心灵创伤，从此他跟这拐杖寸步不离、形影相伴。  
出于职业习惯，史蒂夫飞快地收起相机，压低自己额头上的棒球帽，假装自己没有注意到站在唱片行门口的阿斯加德头把交椅。  
……  
九六八国道上的车辆明显减少了许多。这条公路横穿过迈阿密河。  
史蒂夫隔着两三辆车跟着那辆黑色的布加迪，两辆车一前一后以安全的65英里时速前进了大约十几分钟。  
在四号路口，那辆车猛地向前一跃，展现出了跑车优良的性能，将史蒂夫的本田甩开了好几个车位，接着平移到了最右车道，顺着车流要下高速公路。  
史蒂夫忍住了嘴边的脏话，眯起眼睛看着对方的车。  
这时候，也许是老天保佑，一辆高速公路巡逻车对突然有大动作的跑车鸣响警笛，将对方逼停到了观景带边的路肩。  
史蒂夫借着这个机会转了转方向盘，停在了不远处。  
洛基打开车门走下来，面无表情地站定， 他那根拐杖被他斜靠在车身上。他回头越过身后的那辆警车盯着史蒂夫的方向。隔着这二十几码的距离，史蒂夫竟然硬生生能感受到对方视线当中传过来的压迫感。  
事已至此，史蒂夫只能将车子开近一些，并排靠在观景带旁边。  
“我们在哪里见过。”洛基奥丁森拖着嗓音说，他的英文说得完美无比，甚至带着些英国口音。  
史蒂夫想起上司所抱怨的，现在的俄国黑帮不仅心狠手辣，还一个个都拿着美国常春藤学校的博士学位。  
“大概是五年前了，”史蒂夫犹豫着说，他用手指从夹克里面掏出自己的证件展示给高速公路管制警察，对方吞了吞口水，不动声色地将手指往自己的配枪挪了挪，“我想你大概不记得我了？在阿斯加德饭店，那天晚上警方可是用了不少救护车。”  
洛基挑了挑眉毛，态度平和得彷佛他们两个不过是在讨论天气，他接着眯起了他那双绿眼睛，一副恍然大悟的样子，“史蒂夫罗杰斯上尉。我想起来了。您让我印象非常深刻。”  
罗杰斯上尉非常紧张，他感觉自己搞砸了。  
他冒昧的跟踪不仅被对方捉了个正着，现在站在他身边，对讲机里面传来嗡嗡响声的中年警探的生命安全也岌岌可危。  
更可笑的是，他甚至没有配枪！  
这场跟踪似乎毫无理由，而现在，他赤手空拳地站在阿斯加德的洛基和女武神西芙面前。  
那个黑发女人也从车里爬了出来，透过她又长又浓密的黑色睫毛盯着史蒂夫，她用力合上车门的时候，洛基的那根拐杖被震得滚落在了地上。  
拐杖顺着地势骨碌碌地滚到了史蒂夫脚边，洛基奥丁森绿色的眼睛非常轻微地睁大了一点。  
史蒂夫罗杰斯突然获得了一些灵感，他捡起了那根拐杖，不着痕迹地说，“蛇头被敲瘪了一点点，真是抱歉，要不我带回家修理一下，到时候再送还给您？”  
他的手还没收回半分，拐杖那头就沉了沉，洛基奥丁森的左手攥紧了拐杖的底端，罗杰斯上尉微微用力，竟然还没他从洛基的指缝中抽出来，“罗杰斯上尉，这根拐杖是我很珍视的私人物品……”  
“既然是重要的物品，那我更不能那么缺乏礼节了。”史蒂夫的肩膀又暗暗使劲，拐杖依然不动如山。  
站在旁边的交通警察似乎为他们两个的角力感到困惑，他轮番看着洛基和史蒂夫的脸。同样感到困惑的还有阿斯加德的女武神西芙，她趴在车盖上，用她略微沙哑的声音说，“洛基，别忘了我们还有约会要赴。”她皱皱眉头望着洛基的侧脸，似乎不太明白为什么阿斯加德饭店的老板对他的拐杖那么执着。  
洛基眨了眨眼睛，松开了手。

3.  
红头发的女人娜塔莎罗曼诺夫从哥伦比亚大学的穆德堂走出来的时候看到纽约警察局探员克林特巴顿靠在象征工学院的两个交叉的小锤子标志的边上。女人抬了抬眼皮，“警探。”  
自从向洛基奥丁森递了一份辞呈以后，这位阿斯加德饭店的前帐房小姐就脱离了联邦调查局的控制，而眼前这位蓄着短发咬着香烟的巴顿警员大概非常不幸地被布朗区警署分配到了盯梢她的活儿。这几年来他们倒也混了个眼熟。  
“罗曼诺夫小姐，我们得好好谈谈。”  
“那真是不巧，我可是名花有主了。”娜塔莎似笑非笑地说，“我听说您太太最近怀上了第三胎？”  
巴顿脸上笑得自然，心里打了一阵鼓，用毕恭毕敬的语气回复，“感谢你的关心。”  
克林特巴顿不是一个人来的，他的身后跟着两个男人。那个身材高大的金发男人看起来颇有些气质不凡，此刻正带着一个富有洞察力的笑容观看着她和警探的这场寒暄。而另一个身穿深蓝色T恤，上面印着李小龙头像的男子戴着墨镜，正向两个路过的妞吹着口哨，看起来不务正业的样子。  
巴顿转过脸，“真是失礼！让我来介绍一下，这位是联邦调查局的史蒂夫罗杰斯上尉，那一位是调查局技术顾问托尼史塔克先生。这位是娜塔莎罗莫诺夫小姐。”  
娜塔莎弯了弯唇角，把手抵到了上尉的面前，“您好啊，长官。”  
史蒂夫握住她的手，“幸会。”  
他们两个不是第一次见面，此刻身份变换，态度却显得有些僵硬。  
娜塔莎记得这个男人。  
五年前在阿斯加德饭店，他们俩打过照面。正是眼前这个男人把奥丁铐上警车的，那时候他还显得有些年轻稚嫩。之后，她也在侦讯室跟对方消耗过两天。对方对于阿斯加德和九头蛇的火并非常感兴趣。  
娜塔莎眨了眨眼睛。 

五年前她还在为阿斯加德效力，这一切都因为奥丁被捕而改变了。  
索尔和洛基的那场洗牌惊动了小敖德萨 。之后三天，他们中许多人被地区警署、中情局、调查局轮番盘问，她甚至还被要求出庭指认国会议员亚历山大皮尔斯与俄罗斯黑帮的关系。  
她心里知道奥丁森兄弟俩在波哥大（哥伦比亚首都）和当地的毒品集团合作贩卖军火时阻截了九头蛇一部分的货源，听说皮尔斯议员的女儿在冲突中被流弹打死，而正是因为这个原因，才会发生后来阿斯加德和九头蛇在布鲁克林那场乱战。  
在奥丁被捕以后，她才从索尔口中得知，当时九头蛇开出的条件是“以命换命”，皮尔斯小姐的死虽然是不幸的意外，但是九头蛇却开出十万悬赏，要索尔奥丁森的命。  
俄罗斯黑帮的运行向来仰赖政治背景，她对皮尔斯议员在九头蛇当中的地位毫不惊讶，毕竟不少苏俄的要员就曾经是红色党（red fellas）的成员。  
娜塔莎估量，这场黑吃黑最大的受益人恐怕就是面前的罗杰斯上尉，他从一个初出茅庐的小探员突然摇身一变成为了国民英雄，她看到纽约时报热情地称他“为纽约人民安全奋战的美国队长”。

孙子兵法里面说过，知己知彼。  
娜塔莎斜眼看了看史塔克。这位吃饱饭没事做的百万富翁最近也在福布斯杂志封面上露了个脸，经济学人管他叫“纽约的新男孩”。  
听说他前几年在阿富汗被俘，还非常不巧地发了个心脏病，做完照影搭桥手术以后，这位富二代突然看破红尘，决定加入反战事业。  
他最近在早安纽约节目中表示，现阶段的目标是“铲除俄罗斯黑帮”。娜塔莎估量了一下，恐怕他的人头也值不少钱。  
她几乎可以听到自己胸膛里面克制倒吸气发出的嘶嘶声，下意识地克制自己从皮衣内袋里面掏枪的冲动。  
“我想请您吃个晚饭。”美国队长彬彬有礼。  
黑道有黑道的行话，警察之间也有共享的暗语。  
“我对甜甜圈没有很大的兴趣。”娜塔莎回答。  
“那真遗憾，”史塔克突然插话说，“布鲁克林分局的枫糖甜甜圈美味无比。”  
“我如果是你，就不会对某一个甜甜圈那么执着。”娜塔莎看着史蒂夫，语带双关地说。  
她没忘了史蒂夫在审讯室盘问的主题，虽然他有条不紊，也没漏问阿斯加德的事情，但是显然上尉对九头蛇的御用刺客更有兴趣，道上有传闻，五年前，那位跟她一样有前苏联背景的男子在华盛顿为皮尔斯议员工作，他曾经在华盛顿放过史蒂夫罗杰斯一马。  
娜塔莎跟这位九头蛇的御用刺客有些间隙。  
一是阿斯加德和九头蛇向来在抢占市场的问题上矛盾不断。二来这位代号为冬日士兵的刺客曾经给过她的小腹一个子弹，害得她从此与比基尼作别。  
那个来无影去无踪的刺客听说跟她一样在KGB（克格勃，前苏联秘密警察）受过训练，娜塔莎不敢小看对方的实力。  
史蒂夫的脸突然红了红，他没有装出听不懂对方潜台词的意思，“这跟别人没有关系，我只是想问你知不知道Mindstone是什么？”  
“我猜想是Cold Stone冰激凌开的新分店？”娜塔莎默默记住了这个字眼。  
“那玩意糖分太多，吃多了要蛀牙。”史塔克吊儿郎当地插话。  
“唔，你可知道那句俗话，你要是受不了冷，就离冰柜远一点。我受不了热，早就离开了厨房。”娜塔莎咧开嘴笑了笑，“绅士们，恕我不能奉陪太久。奉劝你们一句，单枪匹马可对付不了哥萨克人（Cossack：俄罗斯和乌克兰的游牧民族，在历史上以骁勇善战闻名），你们身上有我们的眼睛。”  
“我们有万全的准备。”托尼史塔克撩起他的T恤，在他裤带上有一把大得不合常理的左轮手枪。  
“0.357，”娜塔莎笑了起来，“不错的选择。虽然后坐力大了点，但是至少比自动手枪安全些，免得您擦枪走火。另外，枪大可不一定有用，关键还是要看怎么使。”  
站在一边的表情严肃的罗杰斯上尉差点喷出笑来。  
虽然话语里不乏一些赤裸裸的威胁，红头发的女人的表情看起来却还是相当轻松。她用手指拨弄了一下机车钥匙，爽利地戴上她那顶TORC V541半盔的哈雷。  
她的机车消失在114街口后，巴顿警官叹了口气，“抱歉，先生们，你们还特意从华盛顿赶来。如我所说的，这几年来罗曼诺夫跟阿斯加德并没有任何联络。在我的观察下，她最近似乎还真的谈起恋爱来了。我希望此行没有浪费你们太多时间。”  
史蒂夫罗杰斯点点头，“巴顿警官，感谢您的配合。不知道你们注意到没，她在提起俄国黑帮的时候用的代词可是我们。我不相信她和奥丁森家没有任何联络。”  
远处的天际有一丝灰云，看起来一场暴雨即将袭击曼哈顿。  
“不虚此行！”史塔克在他背后喊，“这次来纽约我还顺便收购了两个公司呢。”

4.  
“eto ya. （是我。）”  
“您好。”握紧了话筒，洛基合上了手中的《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》。  
小说的剧情正进行到高潮，德米特里和伊万两兄弟被控告谋杀。  
故事表面似乎只是一桩简单的弑父案件，受害人的儿子们之间的关系却让人值得寻思。长子德米特里和他的父亲如出一辙，是父亲第一次婚姻的唯一继承人。而次子伊万却是个理性主义者，从小就与世隔绝，嘴上不说，心中却对自己的父亲恨之入骨。  
这两兄弟的关系因为父亲的死亡而越发复杂。  
严格来说，洛基奥丁森出生于美国，在英国受高等教育。他觉得念俄文小说极为痛苦，一来他的俄语水准有些低，二来陀思妥耶夫斯基的写作手法又不免晦涩。然而他仍然每天坚持阅读，以近乎自虐的方式，盯着那一串串复杂的俄文名字在纸上弯曲扭结。  
信号音有些混乱，洛基猜测对方在车上，他能听到背景中隐约的警笛声。  
“我听说了。”西诺斯提坦的粗糙而低沉的声音四平八稳。  
“请你放心，”洛基奥丁森的脸上面无表情，额头却滴落了几滴冷汗，“我知道该怎么做。”  
“如果是我的话，就会当场打死那个碍事的调查员。”西诺斯语带惋惜地说。  
“在迈阿密高速公路旁？当着几百平民的面？”  
“你们阿斯加德人都有些毫无必要的妇人之仁。”  
“我会处理。”  
“另外，”电话那头的信号更弱了，“你想让我相信阿斯加德的邪神会那么轻易把护身符拱手送人？”  
“无论您是否相信，这是我的失误。”洛基攥紧了话筒。  
“我给你一个月时间。”西诺斯挂断了电话，“背叛我的下场你知道。”  
洛基站起身，他的办公室在阿斯加德餐馆的二楼，事情有些棘手，他深呼吸了好几次，控制住了几乎快要爆发的坏脾气。  
换做是五年前，他恐怕早就掏出手枪去华盛顿。  
洛基奥丁森相当懊悔。  
他承认西诺斯说得不假，他的最佳选择本来应该是送给史蒂夫罗杰斯和那个运气极差的高速公路巡警两个子弹，但是他有所顾忌：西芙在他的副驾驶座。  
虽然他们已经合作无间了四五年，她也一直对他表现得相当忠诚，洛基仍然不愿意让西芙知道Mindstone的存在。  
毕竟她向来是偏心索尔奥丁森的。他们都是。  
但是这不代表他不能心平气和地清除西芙。她不会料到。

即使如此，他依然需要解决这件事。他知道那张光盘里面有相当复杂的密码程序，而那位罗杰斯探员也不过是瞎猫碰上死耗子猜中了他的手杖里头另有玄机。  
一个月时间，他们解不开那个密码。  
洛基寻思，这是个机会。  
但是事态依然刻不容缓。  
九头蛇的余党在乌克兰作祟，那些家伙不懂得尊严和忠诚，一切都是为钱看。即使五年前他们的老巢几乎被铲得一干二净……他听说这群人和立陶宛的石油商和哥伦比亚的毒贩子扯上了关系，像是蟑螂一样依旧活跃。在近两年甚至有东山再起的势头。   
如果他们知道自己和西诺斯之间的那层保护网被撕破，那些走狗必定会像是食腐动物一样将阿斯加德包围剿灭。  
退一万步说，即使他能瞒天过海，让九头蛇相信他依然手中握有Mindstone，西诺斯也毫无理由保护阿斯加德。  
洛基想起来了前几个月在克里的那场大战，西诺斯显然没有为他的走狗们着想。他听说新星部队回收了西诺斯想要买断的新式核武器Orb，他的两个养女也在混战中不知所踪。他不能把希望建立在西诺斯提坦的仁慈上。  
“我给了你一顶皇冠。”五年前西诺斯说，“好好使用。否则你会尝到真正的痛苦。”  
洛基直起腰，握住了他备用的手杖，它看起来跟原来那根一模一样。  
他用手杖点了点电视墙的地面，他的嵌入式衣柜慢慢展开。洛基喜欢将他的枪支分门别类放好，而他最喜欢的几支被放在了他的保险柜里面。  
保险柜中放着这几年来他积累一大笔现金。  
阿斯加德是做军火生意的。  
奥丁在这个方面向来有些坚持。无独有偶，索尔也对他说过，别碰毒品、别贩卖人口。  
这阻断了洛基的一些财路。  
好在奥丁在九一年前已经偷渡了不少武器到北美，为阿斯加德建立了雄厚的基础和宽广的人脉。洛基的第一笔生意就是跟几个立陶宛商人做成的。他和索尔负责倒卖保加利亚产的技术攻击性武器、高射炮、火箭发射装置。  
也是在迈阿密，刚刚过了二十岁生日的洛基和比他大两岁的索尔一杯接着一杯喝着热辣辣的伏特加。  
洛基很介意个人清洁，他向来不喜欢跟别人共享任何盥洗用品或者餐具。  
他每次喝完那小杯伏特加的时候，索尔总是嫌他喝得不够干净，用他的手捏住洛基的杯子仰脖子将最后几滴液体用舌头卷入嘴里。  
洛基会翻翻眼睛，劈手把自己的杯子夺回来。也许是他多心，他总觉得杯子上沾着索尔的味道。  
他将杯沿转来转去，最后依然决定不顾对方嘴唇留下的温度，将透明的液体继续注入那个酒杯。  
他们的第一笔生意卖出了四十个地对空导弹，售价三百万美金，现付五万定金。  
这五万当中的两万五美金是他赚来的第一笔钱。跟索尔一起的。  
洛基在那沓绿色的钞票当中抽出了两捆。  
你在干傻事，洛基。  
这也是他眼下头疼的根源：他的自我意识过剩。  
洛基小心地将现金用牛皮纸信封包好，将保险柜的门合上，小心翼翼擦干净了转盘上他碰触过留下的指纹。接着他提着拐杖走出客厅，握着黑桃木的扶手顺着旋转楼梯走进了餐馆的大堂。

下午三点，那是阿斯加德饭馆的午休时间。  
大个子的沃斯塔肩膀上搭着块毛巾坐在大厅中央，他的两个孩子就着手风琴的音乐拙劣地模仿着芭蕾舞的步伐。在他左侧坐着沉默不语的亚洲人霍根，他手里捏着黑皮的小册子，洛基一直怀疑他跟日本极道有什么联系，把他的背景反复查了好几遍。事实上霍根忠诚可靠，尤其是娜塔莎走后，他充分使用了自己那个灵敏的东亚人头脑，将阿斯加德的每一笔收入支出记录得井井有条，小到为厨房添置的蒜头，大到，唔，核弹发射器。  
在桌子对面的沙发上躺着的是西芙，她手中握着一个香槟酒杯，黑色头发凌乱地掉在她赤裸的肩膀上。握着酒杯的还有范达尔，他怀里坐着一个金发女人，胸部丰满得像是两只充气过足的排球，她的嗤笑声随着洛基皮鞋敲击的脚步嘎然而止。  
“范达尔，藏起你的乌克兰妓女。”西芙的脸上带着个促狭的笑容。  
范达尔耸耸肩，把自己捏在女人屁股上的手拿了开来，做了个投降的表情。刚走下楼梯的洛基环视了一下大堂。他落在女人脸上的目光有些冷淡，脚步也显得有些缓慢，嘴边带着一个可算得上是赏心悦目的笑容，女人却被吓得魂不附体。  
阿斯加德的邪神洛基奥丁森今天心情可不怎么好。  
世界上某个角落的某个人恐怕要倒霉了。

5.  
周末还没到，他的那栋两层单身小屋又有人造访。  
索尔搬离布鲁克林有四个年头，他在某个以医疗保健出色而吸引了不少中老年人居住的小镇找到了这座小房子。这栋小屋坐落在怀特太太的花园的侧面，这位有钱的老寡妇将花园切割成了两半，把原本用来当做仓库的小屋翻修成了一栋两层民宅，还有个颇为时尚的复合式屋顶。一排漂亮的紫藤环绕着小屋，下面用红色的砖块搭建了花坛。  
索尔奥丁森拿出钥匙的时候叹了口气，“你知道，其实像个正常人一样敲门才是基本的社交礼仪。”  
窗外响起了一阵引擎声，不知道谁家的吉普车午夜开过了小街，车头远景灯透过了被索尔打开的木门和小屋的落地玻璃窗，在一团漆黑当中猝不及防地将室内照得明晃晃一片。  
他的沙发上坐着娜塔莎罗曼诺夫，她手里捏着一瓶从索尔冰箱里面顺出来的汽水。  
“我只是想试试你。”娜塔莎歪过头对着他笑了笑。  
“最近怎么了，突然有那么多大人物光顾鄙宅。”索尔把钥匙往磁盘里面一丢，顺手将耳朵旁边的两缕头发勾到耳后。  
“我也想跟你话家常，”娜塔莎站起身，她穿着那件久违了的黑色皮衣，手里握着一把贝雷塔M92，枪口黑洞洞地指着索尔，“但是我们得先解决一些别的问题。”  
娜塔莎的手指扣入了扳机，安全阀发出轻微的声响。  
随着这点动静，索尔纵身往前一跳，动作流利得像只扑食的狮子。两层楼梯口的阴影里面滚出了一个人影，他被响动惊吓到，后背撞到了壁钟，那台瑞士生产的漂亮机械的玻璃外壳瞬间碎成一片。  
那人还没反应过来的时候，索尔的拳头就已经落到了他的肩胛，随着咔嗒一声，他的握枪的右臂就脱了臼。另一条手臂还在拼命挣扎，索尔用手肘固定住对方的身体，将他的头向壁橱的角转过去。  
玻璃片四处乱飞，在他们两人的背后，门口方向突然传来两声枪响。轻一点的那声来自M92。M92的子弹利落地打中了门口那个人的膝盖，对方嚎了一声，手上的枪在落地前歪了几分，一个子弹簌地射进了索尔的沙发。  
“唉，那可是从欧洲进口的。”索尔惋惜地说。  
黑暗中，娜塔莎越过沙发，一拳击中了门口那家伙的脑门，那人发出了嗷一声喊叫，四肢软了下去。  
女人的声音带着些讥嘲，“谁让你不买个租屋保险？”  
与此同时，索尔从料理台上顺遂地抓起了一把用来切干酪的小刀，在混乱当中向楼梯上方投掷了过去。娜塔莎回身向那个在楼梯上跌跌撞撞的黑影补了一枪。  
索尔将地上的人一拳打晕的同时听见了重物滚下楼梯的声音。  
两分钟内，屋子里面恢复了安静，瑞士产的壁钟突然恪尽职守地报了点，倒是把他和娜塔莎都吓了一跳。  
“让我猜猜，”索尔把干酪刀从楼梯边那个人的大腿拔出来丢进水槽，“别告诉我这些都是洛基给我送来的惊喜？他最近可真是有些太勤奋了。”  
娜塔莎挺直腰背，扭动了一下脖子，“你弟弟向来有些奇怪的情趣。”  
“那又是什么风把你吹来的？”  
“尚未确定。”娜塔莎简短地说，“也许你得问问洛基。”  
“他这个星期二才给我打了个电话，让我回阿斯加德饭店看看。”  
“你的确可以回去看看，快五年了，他们加了不少新的特色菜。”  
“沃斯塔确实在烹调红烩牛肉方面很出色，至少新泽西没有那么正宗的俄国菜。”  
“他现在还会做列巴，可惜味道就有些差强人意。”娜塔莎用脚踩了踩地上开始有些蠕动的人，“作为阿斯加德饭馆的主厨，你应该监督一下食品质量。”  
“那倒不必，阿斯加德的大堂经理的舌头比我刁钻多了，我记得目标杂志（一个纽约的美食杂志）曾经评价过那叫什么，银舌头？”  
“大堂经理在你头上加了个数字，你不好奇是多少？”  
索尔笑了笑，“按照这几个人的水准，我猜估计也不会太多。”  
娜塔莎也忍不住嘴角的弧度，“你弟弟大概担心你手脚慢了，不小心真把你给杀了，他可要暴跳如雷。”  
“你不也是担心我手脚慢？还是说你对忌廉汽水有特别的喜好？”  
“我来找你，也有其他的原因。”她把手枪插回到裤子口袋里面。  
索尔用眼神示意对方说下去。  
“最近我见到了几个从华盛顿来的大人物， 史蒂夫罗杰斯和托尼史塔克。他们对我说了一个字眼，让我感到有些忧虑。我想这也许也跟最近洛基的一系列反常行为有些关联。”  
“我以为他们两个还在追查九头蛇。”索尔把胳膊撑在沙发上。  
“那我可不知道，我最近光顾着谈恋爱。”娜塔莎好整以暇地说，“我来就是要告诉你，我打算旅行结婚，你和洛基都不在我的嘉宾名单上。”  
索尔瞥了她一眼，“没想到KGB的黑寡妇居然还有这一天。”  
“我现在只是恋爱中的女人。”她撇撇嘴，“我也没猜到有一天我也会跟娜塔莎罗曼诺夫这个名字告别。记得嘛，这名字还是你父亲给我的。说起来还有些怀念，不知道他在号子里面的日子好不好。”  
“那你是来向我告别的了，”索尔伸出手掌。  
娜塔莎接住他的手掌，轻轻握了握，“正如他们说的，所有的好事总有尽头。”  
“我希望你幸福。”  
“我也那么希望。”  
他们两个短暂拥抱的时候，娜塔莎在他耳廓里面吐了一个字，“注意Mindstone这件事。”  
这个词毫不晦涩，索尔却没听懂。  
娜塔莎最后用手拍了拍他的背说，“记得告诉洛基，他好把我从工资单上扣出去，也省了他一笔开支。”  
索尔点点头，他目送娜塔莎走出桃木门，向站的位置投掷了一个飞吻，然后骑着她的机车消失在了夜色之中。

6.  
布莱顿码头，布鲁克林，纽约。  
六个小时后，索尔奥丁森的格兰特力诺滑入了阿斯加德饭馆后巷的停车场，那里有个牌子，“非餐馆顾客不得停车”。他把手刹拉稳，从驾驶座旁边的杯托里面抽出来寡淡无味的咖啡。  
他心里有些矛盾。  
他跟洛基的这场见面在所难免。  
奥丁森兄弟总是分不太清“谈话”和“争执”的区别。即便是他们两个刚开始在迈阿密接活的时候。索尔说话总是有些过分坦诚，偶然用词尖锐，于是洛基会用冷冰冰的刻薄话反唇相讥。这就是他们两个的相处方式。  
嘿，这可不能怪他们。  
奥丁从小将他和他的养弟两个以军事化的方式抚养，除了服侍他们基本生活的几个东欧佣人以外，他们共享同一个家庭教师、同一个拳击教练。在他们拿上枪以后，打中环数少的那个要向另一个鞠躬认输。  
他们两个都太骄傲，往往所谓的鞠躬致意会演变为打在对方小腹结结实实那一拳。  
尤其是他们在索尔奥丁森的肩膀上纹上那两个星星（俄国黑帮纹身星星代表权威）之后。  
不过那都是旧事了。  
他迟疑着推开了阿斯加德饭馆的边门，那个通道是给厨师走的。  
随着吱呀一声，一缕光线顺着门缝照入了窄小的门廊，他眨眨眼企图习惯室内的黑暗，在门廊的尽头摆着几袋子土豆和洋葱，空气里面也有些隐约的酸甜气味。家乡菜的味道扑鼻而来，像是想要唤醒索尔奥丁森的回忆。  
厨房里面空无一人，倒是一锅热汤还微微冒着暖气，看起来掌勺的人还没离开太久。  
他推开带着圆形玻璃窗的门走入大堂。  
阿斯加德饭馆的装潢充满传统俄国的风味，纯木的地板上整齐摆放着一张张四人餐桌，上面耷拉着白色的桌布。墙壁上挂着一整圈镜子，每一面都镶嵌着一圈略显俗气的金边。高耸的天花板上垂着一个金色的水晶灯，周围围着一圈红色的帷幔，给整个房间增加了一层苏联的气味。  
洛基坐在大堂侧面的酒吧吧台边， 他的手边放着一小个玻璃杯。  
索尔身后推门前后摆动，咯吱咯吱的响声碾磨着他的心脏。  
“你遇上麻烦了。”索尔说，那句话听起来像是陈述而非疑问句。  
“我也很想你。”洛基奥丁森用很慢的速度转过脸来盯着他四五年没谋面的养兄的脸，他的祖母绿色眼睛闪了闪。  
洛基的嘴唇上有一滴多余的伏特加，他将它舔入嘴里，舌尖上的金属微微一闪。  
一阵尴尬的沉默。  
他们两个互相打量着，各自心怀叵测。  
索尔奥丁森站在门边，水晶灯的光芒印在他的脸上。他身材高大、五年前齐肩的金色头发长了不少，随意地用一根皮筋捆在脑后。  
索尔身上的长袖T恤过紧了两寸，布料细致地勾画出他身上肌肉的线条，袖口稍微卷了起来，露出他小臂上的局部刺青。  
灯光的反射让他的脸看起来比事实上柔和不少，若不是他那双蓝得像是玻璃珠那样逼人的眼珠，也许此刻他的表情能用愉悦来形容，你甚至可以说，他脸上有种带着某种怀念的笑意。  
洛基奥丁森侧过身子， 让自己的脸从阴影当中浮出来。与他养兄形成对比的是，他穿着一身干净的白色衬衫，纽扣系到了最上面一颗，显得甚至有点谨慎。他的黑色头发不知道是花了几番功夫整理出来的，梳理得油水光滑。他的脸比过去更瘦削了一些，少了几分青年人的圆润，多了一些狠戾的轮廓。  
沉默的时间有些太长，气氛显然变得尴尬。  
最终还是做哥哥的选择妥协，“你看起来不错，应该是坚持做重量训练了？”  
洛基侧过头对着他无声地笑了笑，他眨了眨眼睛，示意索尔在他身边坐下。“伏特加？威士忌？还是沙滩性爱？（一种鸡尾酒名）”  
“洛基，有话直说。”索尔滑进洛基面前的位置，两个人之间距离不过三十公分。  
他的养弟甩了甩头发，抓住他的手腕，拉起他的手臂来。另一只手轻巧地伸进他的西装内口袋，把他的M1911从裤子口袋里面抽出来放在吧台上面，用手背轻轻摩挲枪管。  
他努着嘴唇，看起来有些委屈，甚至带着一点幼兽特有的乖顺，眼睛里面有些挑衅的笑意，“真可惜，我以为你只是见到我很高兴呢。”  
他们之间有个不成文的规定：兄弟打架不准带枪，得用拳头说话。  
索尔翻了翻白眼，“你来找我做什么？”  
“如果我说我想你了，你信吗？”  
“别跟我胡扯。”平时说话还算文雅，甚至被评为优秀邻居的索尔对着他的养弟每一分钟都想失去耐心。  
“Brat（俄语：兄弟），我们得好好谈谈。我有个千载难逢的商业提议，也许值得你的时间。”  
“你想跟我说的事，跟Mindstone有没有关系？”索尔直接了当地喝止了他。  
说话拐弯抹角向来是洛基最大的缺点。  
他的弟弟警惕地皱了皱眉头，然后从牙齿缝里面诅咒般吐出了一句，“娜塔莎…”他脸上还保持着平静，心里却计算了几遍索尔到底知道多少，“也许我应该亲自问候一下她的那位未婚夫，那个物理教授。”  
索尔揣摩着他弟弟的表情，“别把她扯进来。你有事要告诉我，不是吗？或者是你急需我的帮助。或者是阿斯加德饭馆经营不善？不然他们怎么告诉我的命只值五万？”  
要不是你像个懦夫一样躲在新泽西，我用得着那么大费周章？洛基在心里阴郁地反诘。他伸手从吧台后面够出来了一瓶十六年的拉贾福林，棕色的液体流入了他面前唯一的那个玻璃杯。索尔驾轻就熟地拿起杯子，毫不避讳地往喉咙里灌下了闻起来像太妃糖的火辣液体。  
（那很好，索尔向来不酒后驾车这点上相当坚持。还好他做了完全的准备，收拾好了隔壁的客房。）  
“我需要你跟我合作一起去华盛顿取Mindstone。”洛基看着索尔的喉结回答，他皱眉毛的样子看起来甚至有些美丽，他飞速地加了一句，“我信不过其他人。”  
“Mindstone究竟是什么？”  
“它是一张光盘，或者说，它可以是护身符、也可以是定时炸弹。”洛基慢条斯理地解释着，“不知道你听过西诺斯泰坦吗？”

7.  
“我要加薪，我要辞职，我要去坎昆度假。”托尼史塔克把手上的鼠标往桌子上一甩。  
他的语气里面带着挫败和不满，坐在他对面的史蒂夫不得不停下手边的工作，“这才早上十点，你的火气就那么大？我早就跟你说过了，跟俄国黑帮打交道可不是一天两天就能见分晓的。你得做好持久战争的准备。”  
“我的时间是非常宝贵的。”托尼史塔克哀怨地凝视着面前的屏幕，“比如此时，我大可以在毛宜岛的沙滩上享受阳光和比基尼美人。但是我却在这里跟你耗费时间。”  
史蒂夫不置可否地笑了笑。  
“上尉，你应该现在就将我开除。”  
“托尼，我没有开除你的权限。你在调查局的岗位是尼克弗瑞亲自授意的。另外，我们才拿到Mindstone两个多星期，你已经破解了一小部分内容了不是吗？”  
托尼史塔克拍了拍手中的移动硬盘，“光盘里面的数据现在都被我备份到了贾维斯里。”  
前几天史塔克跟他解释过，“贾维斯”是他自己设置的破译密码软件。  
史塔克他嘴里的头头是道，到史蒂夫的耳朵里面都是外星语言，毕竟上尉最近才刚学会拨号上网，这种类型的黑客技术确实不是他的特长。  
“贾维斯分析了Mindstone里面的断点。”史塔克跟他解释说，“当计算机运行Mindstone的时候，偶然会出现中断以进行其他的任务，然后会自动返回原人物继续执行。贾维斯在利用程序获取输入密码并且和正确密码做比较的时间将程序中断，这样可以的大概分析出破解程序设置的断点，也许可以由此追踪到程序的密码。”  
“贾维斯破解的情况如何？”  
托尼史塔克叹了口气，“这就是问题所在了。在DOS时代，所有的程序在中断程序的基础上工作的。可是 Mindstone是Windows软件， 系统没有权力自动调节中断。要破解这个软件得用上API函数。贾维斯在观察程序在何时调用函数，并且在过程中拦截，但是这十分困难，目前我只能追踪到一小组代表IP地址的代码。”他停顿了一下，“你知道IP地址是什么吗？”  
上尉的脸红了红，“我只希望它对我们的案件调查有所帮助。”  
“过来看看。”托尼趁着史蒂夫绕过办公桌的时候眼捷手快地退了桌面上的扫雷游戏。  
他指着那几个蓝色的窗口，其中一个看起来是世界地图，绿色的版图上有几个红色的点在跳跃，每跳跃一次，地点上面的数字就增加一个。  
罗杰斯上尉看得懂世界地图，他看着坐标念出了地名，“圣彼得堡，布莱顿码头，迈阿密。”  
“你知道这意味着什么。”  
史蒂夫点点头。  
这三个地点对应了近十年来在世界范围内影响最大的三个俄罗斯黑帮，九头蛇、阿斯加德、还有那个四五年前才突然跳上雷达的西诺斯泰坦手下的一群人。  
九头蛇和阿斯加德五年前在哥伦比亚因为军火交易产生了冲突，直接造成了小敖德萨那场枪战。  
两个黑帮火并以后，虽然阿斯加德获得胜利，但却元气大伤。一叠来源不明的资料将阿斯加德的教父奥丁送去了监狱，他被控十三项罪名，理论上要在监狱里面呆上一百四十五年。  
之后，史蒂夫在DEA的朋友抓捕过几个九头蛇的余党，从他们的口中，罗杰斯上校听说了阿斯加德的两位继承人索尔奥丁森和洛基奥丁森之间的口角。  
这场混乱因索尔奥丁森搬出布鲁克林画上了句点。  
九头蛇原本占据了纽约和新泽西的一半市场，与阿斯加德相安无事，相敬如宾。  
这也不奇怪。阿斯加德的大部分犯罪行为隶属于白领犯罪，组织精密。 他们的目标很明确，军火、石油、企业保护。奥丁在位的时候，纽约百分之八十的俄国企业要向阿斯加德缴付“会费”。  
九头蛇则不同，他们组织毒品交易，贩卖人口，将东欧妓女一船一船运入北美。他们善于买通地方官员，不少九头蛇成员甚至渗入了政府内部，连调查局也不乏他们的人脉。不过钱终究不是万能的，正是以为这样亚历山大皮尔斯的丑闻才会惊动媒体，政府内部进行了大规模肃清，甚至还影响了总统大选。  
Mindstone的光盘上跳跃数字最多的IP地址却位于迈阿密。这让史蒂夫想起来了两个多星期前西芙口中所说的“我们还有个约会”。  
史蒂夫在迈阿密联邦拘留中心的朋友山姆威尔逊告诉过西诺斯泰坦是继奥丁之后的又一个大人物。  
威尔逊跟他一样，曾经是个军人。他参加过海湾战争，是特种空军的一员。他也是罗杰斯上尉为数不多信得过的朋友之一。  
“西诺斯泰坦在九零年代初才活跃起来的。我们很少有人见过他本人，但是每个被抓进拘留所的人都知道他的名字。听说他格外贪婪，靠着在以色列举办慈善活动大肆敛财。 中情局在他的通信电报单上看到他与哥伦比亚黑帮交易俄国军事潜艇……”  
当然还有前几个月在克里的那场枪战，政府军勉强回收了一个名为Orb的大规模杀伤性武器。  
史蒂夫思索的空隙，迈阿密的坐标又跳了好几下，“我们得破解这个玩意。”他喃喃自语，“我预感有个大家伙马上要冒头了。”  
史塔克难得没有回他一句，“你妈昨晚也是那么说的。”而是正儿八经地点头说，“我相信贾维斯。”  
“你觉得贾维斯破解Mindstone还需要多久？”史蒂夫问道，他暗自祈祷自己的问题不会又激起对方辞职的念头。  
上帝保佑，联邦调查局可不能没有了托尼史塔克和他那黑洞一样的钱包。  
“这很难说。按照现在的进程，贾维斯大概需要一个月左右才能把Windows里面所有相关的API数据计算明确。”史塔克把键盘放在腿上，把腿放在办公桌上。过了几秒钟，他感叹道，“Windows真是个不错的系统，我想十年内都不会有别的计算机系统能够超越它。”  
史蒂夫罗杰斯上尉赞同地点了点头，他抓起桌上的一个苹果咬了一口。

8.  
周日早晨。  
他们共享的浴室传来一阵阵水声，洛基睡不着，睁着眼睛盯着天花板。  
他昨晚向索尔说明了Mindstone的要害，接下来就是执行问题。  
人手方面需要谨慎控制，毕竟每个人都是变数，人越少洛基越放心。  
于理来说，索尔确实是跟他合作最佳的人选。  
他们二十出头的时候互相厌恶却又形影不离。  
洛基嘴上不肯承认，心里对索尔奥丁森的能力忌惮三分。  
索尔和洛基自称自己是阿斯加德饭馆的厨师和大堂经理。  
不过在道上，他们的封号分别是雷神和邪神。  
于情来说……  
他不想说。  
浴室有两个门，通向洛基的房间的那个门并没有上锁。索尔终于从浴室里面走进洛基的房间，腰上裹着块浴巾。他浑身冒着一阵热腾腾的水蒸汽，把洛基手里拿着的香烟粗鲁地抽了出来，放进自己嘴里。  
“我们几点出发？”  
被打扰到吸烟，洛基不由自主地狂躁，“中午十二点。海姆达尔已经将一切办妥。”他怨怼地望着索尔那完美身体上露出的刺青，每一个都是他们之间共同的回忆，他的眼睛在索尔肩膀上的两个星星之间徘徊了两秒，“你和我两个一起去华盛顿，跟阿斯加德有关的利害人物同时行动。我担心……”  
索尔举起手臂吐了两三个烟圈，似乎不合胃口地把烟头掐灭在洛基办公桌上的烟灰缸里面。他的二头肌顺着他的动作上下起伏，洛基突然有些思路不清。  
他诅咒了自己一句。  
“放心，我有这个常识。”索尔走到壁橱旁边，“你有换洗的衣服？”  
“左手边的柜子，昨天特别请西芙带回来的，她急着想见你。”  
“可能等得我们出差回来才能见她了。”索尔惋惜地说，他大喇喇地解开毛巾，赐予他弟弟一个背面全裸。洛基的眼神像是触电一样飞速移动到了窗外，他盯着对面楼房窗户边的两只鸽子看得入神，“我不明白为什么你不告诉他们四个你的计划。”  
“我说过我不信任他们。”洛基飞快地回答。  
“对，你不信任跟你朝夕相处的饭店招待，反而相信五年没见过面的养兄？”  
“那是因为你欠我一条命，而我了解你。”洛基低声说，他的大腿突然抽痛了一下，神经性的，那里的伤口应该早就愈合了。  
索尔发出了一声鼻音。  
“我会做万无一失的准备。”  
索尔在柜子里面找到了他的常用衣物，他挑了条铁灰色运动裤穿上，上面配了件简单的白色T恤，“说的也是。不然报纸头条可得笑掉别人的大牙。阿斯加德黑帮头目在华盛顿自投罗网，只为夺回一张光盘。”  
洛基终于回过头来撇撇嘴说，“至少我们那个人生中必须犯下的一百样罪行又可以划掉一条：私闯联邦调查局。”  
……  
华盛顿时间下午两点。  
天下起雨来，春寒料峭。  
两辆毫无特色的出租车前后脚停在W饭店的门口，首先出来的那位先生有着一头深色头发，戴着一副黑框眼镜，一双绿色的眼睛十分敏锐。他看起来像是个衣冠楚楚的年轻学者，特意来华盛顿参加最近要召开的关于亚洲太平洋地区经济合作关系的学术会议。他穿过旋转门，一只手拄着一根细长的拐杖，另一只手上提着个看起来有些沉的小行李箱。前台从电脑当中找到了他的登记信息“莱史密斯先生”预定了一间位于五层的普通客房，窗户对着杰佛逊纪念堂。  
莱史密斯先生在登记以后突然想起什么一样从口袋里面掏出一张打印出来的团购优惠券，“差点忘了这个。”他说着一口标准的伦敦式英文，“八折优惠！”  
前台小姐暗自笑了笑，看起来这位先生果然是个学者，虽然外表整顿地干干净净，手上的腕表可不值钱。  
莱史密斯先生拖着行李箱走入电梯后，一个吹着口哨、穿着运动服、戴着兜帽，脖子上挂了个索尼的卡片相机，一看就是单身游客的高个男人推着旋转门走了进来，“嘿，你们这有酒吧吗？外面雨可真大，我得避一避。”他说话的声音有点大声，估计那时因为他耳朵里面插着耳机的缘故。  
“电梯上八层。”前台小姐礼貌地回答，“您可以到有雨棚的观景台观赏华盛顿纪念碑。”  
“谢谢你甜心！”那个男人笑了笑，露出一排雪白的牙齿。  
电梯门关上了，索尔将兜帽的帽檐压低，站在了电梯的左下角，监视镜头的正下方。  
“na meste（俄语：就位）。”  
他的耳机里面传来对讲机微弱的声音，电梯的信号不太强，“我给我们订了张漂亮的双人国王尺寸床铺，被单是紫色的，感觉你会喜欢。”  
索尔憋住笑踏出了电梯，小心推开五楼防火通道的门跟他的弟弟打了个照面。  
……  
601第四街西北，华盛顿特区20535。  
联邦调查局。  
浅灰色的建筑外面有八层上下交错的整齐窗户。  
两个西装革履脖子上挂着FBI标记卡片的执勤探员在正门旁边抽烟，一边对天气发表各自的见解。马路拐角的地方传来轻微的咔嗒声响，探员转过头去看。  
那是一个穿着一身粗花呢套装，学者样貌的年轻人，他似乎腿脚不方便，拄着拐杖走得有些慢，他的手里夹着一个公文包。  
“抱歉，我是去国家建筑博物馆开会的，可是我忘记带身份证件。”他带着浓重的英国腔说，“请问你们是否有座机？能否借我打一下？我想找个研究生帮我送证件。九点钟的会议，这关乎我的教职……”他的语气有些惶恐。  
那两个探员交换了一下眼神，他们的对讲机发出轻微的一阵嗡嗡声，“调查局的前台有电话。”他们俩一前一后领着那位学者走到前台，把话筒从桌上拿起来。  
“真的非常抱歉，我知道这是政府机构……”学者接过电话，低头连声道歉，他动作飞快地按了个号码，话筒里面传来大声的拨号音，半天却没有人接。他尴尬地四下看了看，“该死的，他们非解雇我不可。”  
一个探员好心地提醒，“也许你该打给酒店。”  
“没错没错，”那个学者眨了眨绿色的眼睛，用领口擦擦汗，拍了拍对方的肩膀以示感谢，“不过我记不住我住的酒店的电话。”  
“你的酒店叫什么名字？”另一个探员带着狐疑问。  
八点四十七分。联邦调查局的前门大开，走进来一群上班的文职人员，他们纷纷将公文包放在安检的扫描传送带上，训练有素地举着把胸前的名牌上的条形码扫描到计算机中。  
“我记得是乔治华盛顿酒店，或者是华盛顿酒店。”那位学者看起来更焦急了，他不断用手帕擦着汗，窘迫地看着他们。  
在两个探员没注意的时候，一张名牌被他轻轻放到了背后，一秒钟内，一个穿着灰色西装的金发男子从他手指抽了出来，滴地一声响，他随着人流走向了电梯。

9.  
二楼的角落的摄像头突然起了点雪花。  
索尔顺着墙壁走，他的耳朵里面传来了指令，“在办公室往左转。”  
他低下头走过拐角，俄罗斯组织犯罪小组的办公室在三楼拐角。上班时间还未到，走廊两侧的办公室大多还空着，索尔的脚步很稳。  
他藏身在资料柜的后面，透过防弹玻璃，他看见托尼史塔克打着哈欠端着咖啡在他的巨大计算机旁边站着。  
办公室的门需要密码卡才能打开，洛基给他顺过来的这张名牌并没有在三楼活动的权限。  
“准备好了吗。”他轻声对耳麦呵气。  
“没问题。”洛基的声音在他耳中响起，因为电波干扰而有些失真。  
“就现在。”  
对面美国律师办公室哥伦比亚区大楼的楼顶闪过一丝微光，接着索尔的耳膜震了震，他脚下的地板抖动了几下。索尔抓住他身边的矮柜，纸片、碎玻璃和木屑被爆破引起的热气流蒸腾起来。  
警铃大作，他从卧倒的地方爬起来的时候看到办公室里面所有的人正慌不择路地向防火通道跑去。楼上的天花板传来混乱的脚步声。  
托尼史塔克手里的咖啡杯打翻了，他的衣服上沾着一些棕色的痕迹。但是他的表情还算冷静，手里的键盘飞速的旋转着。电脑的光驱被打开，史塔克飞快抓住了里面的光盘，另一只手捏着一个黑色盒子。  
“我们被袭击了！”有个女人的声音从楼下传来，“马上离开总部大楼！我重复一遍，马上离开总部大楼！”  
“所有人员就位，五分钟后实行封锁。”  
此时，第二声爆破响起来了，几个硬板纸盒跌下来顶住了索尔的膝盖。  
他从西装内口袋取出了滑雪面罩在脸上戴好。  
史塔克这时候终于从办公室的拉门走了出来，迎接他喉咙的是索尔奥丁森的一对虎口。  
……  
洛基奥丁森在顶楼，风有些大，他飞速地把FN33弹药发射器放下。  
他的公文包被打了开来，里面露出了三节组的狙击枪，他麻利地将它们组装完毕， SSG3000，握紧胡桃木的枪托，在瞄准镜当中，洛基能看见索尔奥丁森的身影。  
他在三楼的角落，完全暴露在他的射程中。  
他的双手掐住了那个百万富翁托尼史塔克的喉咙，对方被他用蛮力提起，双脚在空中蹬着。  
“Ne trat' vremya（别浪费时间）。”洛基对着耳麦小声说，他正要给史塔克的背送去一粒子弹的时候，余光瞥见了从防火通道向自己爬过来的史蒂夫罗杰斯上尉，“我有点事情要处理。”  
洛基把瞄准镜侧了侧对准了外墙上的史蒂夫，他的子弹射程有800米，而罗杰斯上尉跟他的垂直距离不超过50米，这个武器并不理想，但是他没法浪费时间。  
远处的警车呼啦啦地向这里逼近过来，这可是华盛顿。红色和蓝色的光在这个阴天照得他有点眼花缭乱。  
第一发子弹落在了史蒂夫左手握住的铁扶手上，热浪将他向左推了一两米。他急忙纵身一跳，抓住了暴露在外墙的一截窗台。他的动作很敏捷，虽然通道一半被近距离射击打得结构扭曲，他还是动作非常轻巧地从一节楼梯移动到另一节。  
史蒂夫抓住栏杆稳住身体的时候，看到一点红色的闪光对准了三楼角落的办公室方向。  
“该死的。”他突然大喊起来，对着楼下的警察喊，“律师办公室顶楼有狙击手。请求马上派增援去调查局总部，Code 8（美国警察对机密信息的代码）！”  
洛基皱了皱眉，从口袋里面掏出了手枪，子弹像是雨点一样向上尉所在的位置飞过去，一部分被因为爆炸而裸露的墙体所遮挡，另外一部分被对方灵活地闪避。  
洛基没法好好瞄准罗杰斯上尉，他的眼睛还盯着瞄准镜。  
……  
“嘿，大伙计！停下！停下！我…我只是个修电脑的！”托尼史塔克从喉咙里面挤出来几句话。  
“把你手里的东西给我。”对方的声音因为面罩而显得含糊不清，他短暂地放下了史塔克，带着硝烟味道的氧气一股脑地钻进史塔克的肺里。  
他一边大喘气一边咒骂，“该死，尼克弗瑞给我的工资还不够这个。”  
刚才袭击他的男人显然没有什么耐心，他的腹部又结实吃了一拳，史塔克祈祷自己宝贵的肋骨都还健在，“我给你就是了。”他刚才将Mindstone放入了外套的内口袋。该死的的调查局，滚他的办公室内不能携带枪械原则。  
他把光盘递给那个壮汉的同时，耳后一疼，对方给了他一记快准狠的手刀。  
托尼史塔克记得的最后一件事是他的黑色移动硬盘也被对方抽走。  
索尔奥丁森捏住光盘和那个黑色盒子转身的时候，背心突然被抵住。  
他转过脸的时候看到一个脸上带着一丝狞笑的男子，索尔的眼睛飞快地滑过对方胸前的名牌，在那里清晰地写着“联邦调查局：布鲁克朗姆罗探长。”  
他可不那么认为。  
扣起枪栓，对方若有所思地看着他，枪声响起的同时，索尔猛地向后倒去，企图将对方绊倒在地。  
这个时候，SSG3000的第二发子弹击中了朗姆罗探长的胸口。他大概是穿了防弹衣，但是冲击力还是让他往后倒了下去，手中的手枪顺着光滑的走廊地面滑了老远。  
索尔用拳头打破了墙上的玻璃柜，拖出来了一个消防筒狠狠往对方的头上甩了一下。  
“洛基，有人不请自来我们的派对。”  
“索尔，掩护。”洛基飞快地说。  
红蓝灯光照得人几乎睁不开眼，走廊的尽头传来整齐的跑步声。那是SWAT团队。  
第三声轰鸣响了起来，将联邦调查局三楼的外墙炸出了一个巨大的窟窿，第三阵硝烟将在场所有人的视线模糊。  
史蒂夫罗杰斯上尉抬头的时候，楼顶的狙击手已经不知所踪。

10.  
早晨九点三十二分。  
圣三一路德教堂。  
洛基背着他的大提琴盒，夹着公文包，用手杖推开了教堂的侧门。  
即便身负重物，他依然动作颇为敏捷的闪入了点缀着大块彩色玻璃的祈祷台后，他蹲坐在了地上，大喘了一口气。他的肩膀有伤口，痛感还在可以承受的范围之内，应当是皮肉伤。毕竟他在那阵混乱的烟雾中，进行了垂直跳跃，即使有缆绳支撑，不免还是被建筑凹凸不平的外墙和碎玻璃刮到。  
他撕开身上紧身的压缩衣，露出了肩膀。  
洛基奥丁森的皮肤天生苍白，露出的左肩上有个五角星的刺青，像是诡谲地绽开在画布上的一团花。  
刺青左面有个长度约五公分的伤口，不算很深，一点点新鲜的血水随着他的喘息涌出来。他飞速把撕裂的破布绞在一起在伤口上打结。洛基奥丁森直起身子看到祈祷室另一扇门打开了，门背后站着一个穿着SWAT制服的高个男子。洛基用手压住他的CZ75，那里头的子弹刚才大多数浪费给了史蒂夫罗杰斯上尉。  
那个男人在闪子弹方面的能力应该值得他参加亚特兰大奥运会，为美国争光。  
他还有几个剩余的子弹。  
他大提琴盒里面的SSG3000，如果不必要，他想避免使用，否则他的藏身之处又要被暴露。  
整个街区被警察包围了，他不确定自己再次换藏身之处的胜算有多大。  
那个人影向他越走越近，在接近祈祷台的时候才终于脱去了他的面罩和头盔。  
他从肺里吐了一大口气出来。  
“该死的，索尔。”  
站在他面前的男人有六尺四寸高，一头金色的头发被绑在了脑后，皮肤在彩色玻璃的光芒下闪闪发光。  
“ProstIte, chto vas pobespokOil （俄语：抱歉打扰），”索尔奥丁森用低音量对他的兄弟毫不客气地咆哮，“你最好告诉我为什么调查局会有别人。”  
洛基扭了扭身体，极不情愿地从嘴里憋出了一句，“我也没有预想到这个情况，竟然要让我们用上第四套方案。”  
“你没有必要将调查局炸了，我们商量过，尽量避免伤及无辜。”  
“别太担心，我用的是FN303，听起来吓人，其实不过只是轰碎了调查局的几层玻璃。我想最后修补玻璃的钱也是从我们这种合法纳税人的口袋里出的。”  
索尔用鼻子哼了一声，向他比了个中指，“我不喜欢你不按计划出牌。”  
“下不为例。”洛基毫无诚意地说，以他的养兄对他的了解，这句话说了跟没说没有任何区别。  
他脱下了SWAT字样的上衣，从内侧口袋里面取出了那张珍贵的光盘和那个黑色盒子。  
洛基的眼睛在光盘上逗留了两秒，跳跃到了索尔的侧腹，“你受伤了。”  
“皮肉伤而已。”这句台词似乎让索尔奥丁森也突然意识到他的弟弟受了些伤，他忽然向前走了几步，大大侵入了洛基的私人空间，将渗血的黑色布料掀起来查看伤口的情况。  
他的蓝眼睛在洛基奥丁森的肩膀上徘徊，带着一种无法言喻的热度。  
“下次我按你说的办，行吗。”洛基垂下睫毛，表情有些诱惑，他呼出来的气喷在了索尔脸上。  
他的养兄在这个时候别过了脸，留给了他一个不置可否的侧影。  
叹了口气，洛基用手臂接住了索尔的背部，对方的身体松了松微微仰倒在他臂弯里。洛基把头埋在索尔的脖子旁边，他身上有点铁锈味。  
他想起过去他们两个一起干活受伤以后，也总是以这样的姿势互相包扎伤口。  
这个动作几乎有些太像拥抱。  
洛基眨眨眼。  
五年前，索尔奥丁森也曾经那么抱着他的后背。  
他的眼泪曾在洛基肩膀上的星星上留下了滚烫的温度，几乎烧穿了他的皮肤。  
……  
哥伦比亚，五年前。  
他们在奔跑，身后传来一阵阵凌乱的枪声。  
波哥大的街道错综复杂。  
在第四个拐角洛基瞥见了他的黑色布加迪。  
洛基大声喘着气，握住了方向盘，他的离合器踩得有点急，手动挡的车猛地向前一跃，跳过了那一排废弃的装蔬果的木箱。一声刺耳的轮胎声惊动了平静的午夜。  
二十分钟前，他们的交易黄了，哥伦比亚的军火贩飞快地说着西班牙语。  
九头蛇的人不该出现的。  
在混乱中，一粒子弹打入了那个穿着灰色西装外套和铅笔裙的年轻女人的胸膛，她身子一软。  
那是亚历山大皮尔斯的独生女儿。  
洛基把自己的CZ75清空，九头蛇一半成员的脑袋炸开了花。  
“加速，洛基。”索尔手里捏着他的M1911，洛基祈祷他身上带足了弹匣。  
“闭嘴。”洛基看了看反光镜，他们被咬上了，一辆黑色的悍马紧紧跟着他们的车。他踩下油门，在窄小的巷子将速度提高到了六十英里。那辆车毫不避讳周遭路牌，横冲直撞地跟着他们。  
在西边的路口，洛基飞快地打了方向盘，在那里两个九头蛇的雇佣兵正骑着摩托车举着枪向他和索尔的方向射击。  
洛基踩了刹车，他的车左右摇摆，接着他提速到第五档，以Z字型在路边开着，那两辆刚刚跟上的摩托车被逼到了高架桥的隔离带。  
布加迪的车尾不偏不倚撞到了其中一辆摩托车，骑手大叫着连人带车被挤下了桥。另一个骑手手中的枪正要对准他们，索尔打开了布加迪的天窗，伸出手去砰一枪射穿了对方的胸腔。  
洛基狠狠骂了句脏话。  
后方传来子弹声，那辆悍马紧紧跟着，两枪打在了他的后窗上，防弹玻璃呈现出蛛网式的破碎。  
午夜的波哥大，洛基快速地变道，在几辆不幸在不对的时间出现在不对的地点的车辆中穿行。喇叭声刹车声和尖叫声此起彼伏。  
索尔的半个身子从他的天窗趴了出去，他俯着身子。  
“抓紧。”洛基喊。  
布加迪提高到了第六档，时速接近一百英里，车子像是毫无重力向前飞行。  
索尔在下一次变道的时候射中的悍马的左前轮，随着车辆的飞速右转，洛基猛地拉了手刹车，将轮胎锁死。  
轮胎和地面的相对速度大幅降低，瞬间失去了抓地力，引擎发出一阵轰鸣，车子直线漂移，车身转动的同时，车子同时前进着，他们两个飞速地通过了弯道，和一辆卡车擦肩而过。  
索尔被惯性丢回了车子，他那张五官端正的脸被挤扁在车窗旁边，看起来颇有几分喜感。  
“我操，洛基，至少跟我打个招呼。”  
洛基咧开嘴冷笑了一下，布加迪的车前盖狠狠将迎面开来的另一辆九头蛇雇佣兵的摩托车撞飞。  
布加迪直接冲过了两个红灯，向宽阔的街道冲去。  
……  
两天后，福金和雾尼（奥丁的两只乌鸦的名字）踏入了阿斯加德饭馆的前厅。  
这对孪生兄弟长得一模一样，穿着一样的漆黑色西装，戴着看不见光的太阳眼镜。他们是阿斯加德御用的纹身师，只有在最重要的场合才会出现。  
索尔打开了一瓶香槟，金色的泡沫喷了洛基一身。在他旁边，西芙和范达尔嬉笑着。  
“没想到你们俩居然能活着回来。”西芙一边往喉咙里面灌酒一边说，她的手臂围在范达尔的脖子上，他俩交头接耳了一阵，“索尔，你要不要发表一下感想，阿斯加德的小王子正式成为王储，你最好看紧你的屁股。”  
坐在沙发那头的洛基裸着上身，他苍白的皮肤在红色的灯光下看起来格外突兀。  
他的胸膛正中央是一个巨大的十架，那是他们所有人都有的，他们是Vor（盗贼），与生俱来的。   
他的右手上臂画着一本被匕首穿过的书，那是他最新的一个纹身，那是他正式宣誓加入阿斯加德的时候得到的。  
他的左手前臂上有个小小的骷髅，这是他十七岁的时候赢得的，象征着他在武装暴力方面卓有才华。  
而现在，他终于将要得到他最想要的。  
他父亲的认可……  
肩膀上的两颗象征权威的星星。  
索尔在十八岁那年就得到了，而本该属于他的那两颗晚了整整九年。  
虽然奥丁告诉他说，送给他星星的理由是因为他在波哥大保住了“两位”阿斯加德继承人的性命。  
洛基并不喜欢这个理由，不过连他也承认，在这样的好日子里面，不免将自己那过剩的自尊心稍微搁置。  
在电机带动针插进他的肩膀的时候，他的养兄笑脸盈盈地向他递去一小杯伏特加，“我为你骄傲，洛基。”  
洛基对他笑了笑，吞下了那些透明的液体。  
……  
出布鲁克林的时候西芙和范达尔还跟着，到东村的时候，他俩已经没了踪影。  
凌晨三点半，他和索尔在一个地下酒吧。  
迷乱的音乐，舞池里面都是红男绿女。  
那天晚上索尔喝多了。  
“我们该回去了。”洛基托着下巴，在一束绿色的灯光下盯着他的养兄。  
“再来一杯。”索尔不理他，对着酒保喊着，他的手一滑，玻璃酒杯在地上应声而碎。  
“再这样下去我们俩可要被逮捕了。”洛基勾着嘴角开着玩笑，“某布鲁克林知名俄国饭店主厨和大堂经理同时因扰乱公众秩序被捕，想想吧，联邦调查局会笑掉大牙。”  
索尔瞥了他一眼，“阿斯加德会是我们的。”  
“不，阿斯加德会是你的。”洛基硬邦邦地说，“而我会成为你的全职司机，随时随地将你带出波哥大。”  
索尔大笑起来，他的五官本来就英俊，半长的金色头发披在了他的肩膀上。放在洛基肩膀上的手臂肌肉饱满，“洛基，偶然我觉得我还挺喜欢你的。”  
“你是我的兄弟，按照圣经说，你应当爱我。”洛基叠起双腿，祖母绿的眼睛对上了对方的视线。  
索尔将他的手臂又扣得更紧了，他咧嘴露出了一排洁白的牙齿，在灯光下显得有些不太真实。他的脸逐渐向洛基靠近，最后他将有些干燥，充满酒气的嘴唇贴在了洛基的颧骨上，“我的确爱你。有时候。”  
“你真需要口香糖。”洛基不动声色地说。  
他低头盯着自己眼前的杯子。索尔的手还没有离开他的肩膀，在那里，新的刺青还在隐隐作痛，可是他几乎感受不到那种痛觉。  
索尔手掌传来的温度和他放在他背上的上臂的力量让他心猿意马。

11.  
“求求你们告诉我你带来了奇多玉米条。”  
托尼史塔克的腿被固定在了半空中，在他身边，他的久未露面的私人秘书潘帕波茨小姐皱了皱眉头，“怎么了？我已经连续两天吃蔓越莓味果冻了！”这位百万富翁委屈地喊着，“我说了我没事，我要出院。”  
波茨小姐无奈地看着门口站着的尼克弗瑞和史蒂夫罗杰斯，“他说他要出院。”  
戴着一个眼罩看起来可像是海盗的尼克弗瑞冷冰冰地说，“他出不了院，你们病房的门口有四个顶级特工看着。”  
史蒂夫把手上的一束颜色搭配诡异的康乃馨递给了波茨小姐，“托尼，我们得保证你的安全，而现在，你在这里最安全。另外，你这个病房也太大了，比我在布鲁克林的公寓客厅还大……”  
史塔克把头往枕头里面仰去，“所以没有奇多？也没有乐事薯片？”他转过脸冲着弗瑞又说了句，“你应该扣史蒂夫的年终奖金，作为一名前海豹特工队的上尉，他没有保护好联邦调查局最重要的财物，破折号，我。”  
“我很抱歉。”史蒂夫翻了个白眼说，“那天早上我光顾着散步赏樱，没发现联邦调查局哥伦比亚总部被人炸了三个窟窿。”  
“孩子们，别吵架了。”弗瑞不耐烦地插话，“我们有更重要的问题要谈。”他看了看站在柜子旁边正在毫无希望整理着那束丑陋康乃馨的波茨小姐。  
“你有什么想对我说的话，潘帕也有权知道。”托尼史塔克说。  
弗瑞表示理解地点点头，“请原谅我的过分谨慎，波茨小姐。但是情况特殊，我们不能轻易相信任何人。”  
史蒂夫终于在一尘不染的病房一角坐了下来，他看起来非常满意那张沙发的触感，“托尼，我们在清理三楼现场的时候在墙上发现了两个弹孔。一个来自那天在律师办公室顶楼的狙击手。另一个却不是。”  
托尼用勺子舀出来半固体的果冻塞在嘴里，“可是攻击我的人没有带枪。”  
“除了攻击我们的人，调查局内部还有其他人对Mindstone有兴趣。”史蒂夫说，“前天袭击结束后，我清点了人员名单，调查局有十一个特工没有来报备。中情局给我们消息说在监视录像中看到他们中有几个昨天不约而同地订了去圣彼得堡的飞机。”  
一口果冻差点喷在尼克弗瑞严肃的脸上。  
“现在我们失去了Mindstone，无法监控俄罗斯黑帮的活动情况，但是我敢打赌九头蛇还有不少余党埋伏在局内，准备伺机而动。”弗瑞嫌弃地将用托尼的床单擦了擦自己的黑色呢外套。  
“谁说我们没有Mindstone？”史塔克反问。  
“那张光盘不是被入侵者夺走了？还有贾维斯。”史蒂夫疑惑地问。  
“上尉啊上尉，欢迎来到二十世纪末。”托尼史塔克用舌头发出啧啧声，“你忘了一个叫互联网的东西了？只要有网络的地方，就有贾维斯。”  
史蒂夫兴奋地跳起来，“你是说贾维斯仍然还在破解Mindstone？”  
托尼点了点头。  
“狗娘养的！你他妈的真是个天才！”  
站在旁边的弗瑞局长冷着脸说，“罗杰斯上尉，你就是用这张嘴吻你母亲的？”  
“那么现在，谁打算去走廊的自动贩卖机给我买一包玉米条？”

12.  
“洛基，洛基！”回忆里面的那个声音冲着他喊。  
他看到一片明晃晃的白光里面有几个戴着口罩的医生模糊的脸。  
他眨了眨眼睛，瞳孔终于聚焦，在他的床边的正是索尔。  
他很疼，像是全身的骨头都被敲碎，血液达到沸点一样，可是他的手指和脚趾却冷得让他牙床发抖。  
然后洛基奥丁森想了起来，他被人用刀子捅了。  
两个小时前，他开着他的布加迪去跟九头蛇的人谈判，那是奥丁交给他的第一件单人任务。  
从前他所有的任务都是跟索尔一起完成的。  
“只是吃个午饭顺便谈一下生意。我已经向皮尔斯表示过，对他女儿的死很遗憾。”奥丁在他的办公桌后面语气冷静地说，“我能相信你会好好处理这件事吗？”  
“当然。”洛基简短地回答。  
对于奥丁给他的指示，他向来尽心尽力。

他们约在了帝国酒店的商务套房。  
他在套房门口看到两个个子高大的俄国保镖，有一个脸上还有些刺青。   
洛基斜睨了他们一眼。  
在客厅中央站着亚历山大皮尔斯，他穿着一身灰色的西装，带着一副眼镜，看起来相当斯文。  
“洛基奥丁森。”皮尔斯向他点头致意。  
“皮尔斯议员。”他上前与他握手，对方的手心有汗，湿滑得像是刚从水里捞出来的鱼。  
“幸会。”皮尔斯的眼睛滑过洛基的肩膀。  
随着对方的眼神，洛基也低头看了看自己的肩膀。他穿着一件平口的深绿色羊毛衫，在领口，他肩膀上的两颗星星各自露出了一个角。  
抬头的时候洛基奥丁森看到了皮尔斯手上的枪黑洞洞地指着自己。他脑中突然理清了这场“商务午餐”的目的，而他手无寸铁。  
……  
“只是吃个午饭顺便谈一下生意……”  
“只是吃个午饭顺便谈一下生意……”  
皮尔斯的女儿，九头蛇唯一的继承人。  
在波哥大被哥伦比亚毒贩的流弹打中，那个穿着灰色西装外套和铅笔裙的女人的脸在洛基的脑中一闪而过。  
福金和雾尼手中拿着的电机带着针头插入了他肩膀上的皮肤。  
八角星。  
他一直渴望的。  
洛基奥丁森从来不知道在一瞬间，人居然可以思考那么多事情。  
他是来这里送死的。  
作为阿斯加德的继承人。  
作为索尔奥丁森的替死鬼。  
……  
外面突然有些响动，皮尔斯愣了愣，而这一瞬间，洛基像是一只豹子一样一跃而起，用手臂紧紧勒住了皮尔斯的喉咙，想接着冲击力将对方撞倒。  
皮尔斯只是一个政客，他们两个之间的力量悬殊，他的身体摇了摇，洛基照着他的背狠狠踢了过去，反身扭住了对方握着枪的手指。  
可惜皮尔斯手一滑，枪滚了出去。  
餐厅门口的两个保镖冲了进来。洛基飞速地爬起身来，拉住皮尔斯当人质。但是早有准备的对方一脚蹬了过来，洛基的胸口实实在在受到一记，他趔趄着向后跌倒。  
脸上有刺青的男人从口袋里面拔出一把三英寸长的军刀向他扑来。  
洛基飞快地向着枪爬去，他身前用来当盾牌的皮尔斯大吼着，“杀了他！杀了他！”他用最快的速度爬起，而第一个男人已经抓住了他的手臂，对方的拳头已经打中他的左耳。  
他的耳朵发出蜂鸣一般巨大的嗡嗡声，但是他紧紧勒住皮尔斯的喉咙不放。  
直觉般地，洛基用另一只脚将那把枪踢出了四个人所能够到的范围，枪随着惯性滚到了客厅中央的玻璃茶几底下。  
只要他不放开皮尔斯，对方就不敢擅自用枪。  
可惜他们有两个人，而皮尔斯只能挡住他一半的身体。拖着人质，他的动作不够敏捷。时间仿佛静止一般，两个保镖从不同方向向他冲了过来，皮尔斯用肩膀抵住他企图挣脱他的钳制。  
他大概要死在这里了。  
洛基心想。  
不知道索尔会不会为他默哀。  
他最好为他掉几滴眼泪，毕竟他可是为他死的。  
洛基奥丁森扭转身子的时候，一把军刀划过了皮尔斯的西装外套插入了他的右腿。在剧烈疼痛到来之前，他的身体感受到一阵麻木。  
不知道哪里来的力量，他突然拽住了脸上有刺青男人的脖子，若是在平常这种拗断别人脖子的脏活累活是索尔该干的。  
洛基向来不喜欢这种比力量的活儿，他的技巧不在于近身肉搏，但是情势所迫，他狠狠勒住对方，直到那家伙的身体像是烂泥一样软倒。  
与此同时，另一个保镖扶起了皮尔斯，向他的背后打去，洛基咳出了一小口血沫来。他放开怀中的那团赘肉，抓着沙发的边缘，负隅顽抗手脚并用地往玻璃茶几下爬。  
五米、三米、一米。  
背后传来皮尔斯的嚎叫声。  
两声枪响。  
洛基的手腕虚弱地跌在铺着柔软地毯的地面，与此同时，他听到门外传来礼貌的敲门声，“皮尔斯先生，您订的香槟。”  
洛基拖着一条腿从酒店套房的侧门爬了出去，一寸一寸的，他的指甲抓着墙角。眼角余光中是米白色地毯上自己身上流出来的一点点血花。  
……  
“洛基！”索尔的声音在他耳边喊着，他的蓝色眼睛里面似乎有熊熊烈焰。是谁关掉了灯，他坠入了一片温暖的黑暗之中。  
在黑暗的尽头，他看到了一个在角落里面哭泣的黑发小男孩。他看起来才三四岁，身体瘦弱，显得眼睛格外大，像是科幻小说插图里面的外星人。  
他甚至有些丑。  
“mama, papa （俄语：妈妈、爸爸）……”  
“你在喊谁？”洛基用冷淡的语调问那个孩子。  
“kto ty？（俄语：你是谁？）”  
洛基还没来得及回答，黑暗中又浮现了另外一个男人的身影。  
那是个中年男子，他的一只眼窝似乎受了重伤，眼球无力地翻着，里面都是鲜血。  
“ya tvoy otets （俄语：我是你父亲。）”  
洛基闭上眼，继续坠落。

13.  
阿斯加德饭店的厨房一片和乐融融。  
索尔和沃斯塔在灶台边做色拉酱牛肉。  
沃斯塔切着牛肉，索尔细心地炸着洋葱。他切好了黄油、挖上一大勺酸奶油，空气里面喷着香气。  
范达尔搂着一个不会说英文的女孩在料理台上坐着，西芙和霍根在旁边倒香槟。  
他的养弟选择在这个时候孤独症发作，连个鬼影都瞧不着。  
“告诉我们你这次是打算回来继续经营餐馆的。”范达尔盯着索尔说，“你不在的这几年西芙可伤心了。”  
西芙像蛇一样对着范达尔发出了佯怒的嘶嘶声。  
“洛基把饭店搞得不错，我们不是还被评为布鲁克林不得不尝一尝的正宗俄国餐馆第四名吗？”索尔把洋葱翻了翻。  
“我可不是在说饭馆。”范达尔望着他。  
西芙和霍根抬起头交换了一个眼神。  
烤箱叮了一声，里面的拿破仑蛋糕做的外脆内酥，索尔用手拿着厨房温度计探入蛋糕里面试了试温度，满意地笑了下，切了一小块放在碟子上，“我没有久留的打算。”  
西芙眨了眨眼睛，她有些五味杂陈地说，“可是我们都喜欢你做的菜。”接着她伸手要从盘子偷那块小蛋糕。  
索尔把她的手指拨开，“自己去切。”

他走出厨房，顺着桃木的旋转楼梯到了二楼，穿过走廊来到洛基的卧室。  
门虚掩着，索尔拿着盘子走进房间。  
洛基的脸上盖着一本书，平躺在他的床上，“有没有人告诉过你进别人卧室之前要敲门，万一我衣不蔽体呢？”他的声音从摊开的书页下面传来，显得有些沉闷。  
洛基奥丁森睡眠很浅，此刻他还在回味那个令他五味杂陈的梦。  
“那我也不是没见过。”索尔在他的床脚坐下，那里放着洛基的手杖。  
洛基从床上爬起来，他的黑色头发有些凌乱，细细碎碎地落在他的额头上面。祖母绿的眼睛在黄昏的灯光下呈现出一种迷蒙的质感，索尔分不清楚那里面的情绪到底是冷淡还是忧伤。  
“你给我带来了蛋糕。”对方后知后觉地观察到了索尔手里捏的陶瓷碟子。  
“你喜欢的，”索尔说，“我们做了晚餐，你应该跟我们一起吃。”  
洛基把那块蛋糕放在嘴边，用舌头卷入了嘴里，上面的小小金属随着他的动作露出来了一点。面粉鸡蛋黄油和糖的比例刚好，他忍不住叹了一口气，一边咀嚼一边嘟囔着，“抱歉，我今天实在没有这个情绪。”  
“阿斯加德是你的，你没必要呆在自己的房间。”  
“我只是累了。”  
“是你让我回来的，现在你又躲着我？”  
洛基继续嚼着蛋糕，一言不发地挑战着他养兄的耐心。  
“我们得谈谈……关于Mindstone的事情，还有其他……”索尔说，“你到底是怎么了？”  
他的语气里面有一分真正的恼怒，两分关切，还有一些属于索尔奥丁森的含混不清的东西。  
窗外开过了一辆车，一阵繁华的光影在洛基的脸上略过，他的表情平静漠然，似乎找不出一点情绪。  
“五年前，”洛基吞下蛋糕开了口，“我只是希望你留下来。可是现在，你回来了，我却觉得很不习惯。”  
这五年来，洛基偶然给他寄圣诞贺卡，更偶然给他电话。不过就是这件事，是两个人之间绝对的地雷，他们两个都不敢触碰。  
索尔愣了愣，洛基却没有继续说下去。  
“你的伤口还疼吗？”过了几秒钟，索尔假装若无其事地岔开话题。  
洛基盯着他，心里滑过了一片惶然，情绪莫名其妙地低落。  
“我不怕疼。”洛基奥丁森末了说了句，“嘿，当个好哥哥，再给我切块蛋糕去。”

14.  
洛基躺在床上的画面有几分眼熟。  
1992年前他受了重伤，那把军刀只差了几公分就要切到洛基的大腿动脉，造成了右股静脉断裂，四头肌撕裂。他被从手术室里面推出来的时候，脸色苍白，看起来突然年轻了许多岁。  
他在医院的走廊打电话给奥丁，用出了许多别出心裁、不拘一格的粗话脏话。  
电话那头，他的父亲不置可否。  
索尔奥丁森沮丧愤怒。  
九天以后他开车把坐着轮椅的洛基载回了家，私人诊所给了他一袋子洛基随身带着的衣物，里面有洛基在酒店穿着的墨绿色平口毛衣和他的牛仔裤。显然都不能再用了，衣物上都是血迹，看着有些令人触目惊心。  
他连人带轮椅把洛基折腾回了他的卧室，安顿在他自己的床上。  
熟识的医生说洛基的运气极好，这些看起来触目惊心的伤口通过物理治疗和复健应该都是可以康复的，“他的左犬齿有点松动，得稍微小心一些，这两天不能吃太过于硬或者脆的食物。”  
洛基坐在床上拨弄手指，祖母绿的眼睛瞪着天花板。  
索尔拖了一张巨大的椅子到他的床前，一屁股坐定，“你感觉如何？”  
他的弟弟低下头咧开嘴对他笑了笑，“我感觉亚历山大皮尔斯还欠我一顿午饭。”  
索尔被他的这句黑色幽默逗乐，“你想吃点什么？”  
床上的病人侧了侧头，“红菜汤，奶油烤鱼，拿破仑蛋糕……”说起吃的他看起来兴致高昂，一副要把所有俄国菜都悉数清点一遍的神情，“兄弟，你不知道那家私家医院的菜有多么难吃。更糟糕的是，我只是腿伤，胃口丝毫没有受到影响。过去的一个礼拜，我每天都在思索着出院以后要吃什么……”  
索尔把双手撑在床铺边上，“我去厨房给你做？”  
索尔奥丁森热爱厨艺这件事也是相当黑色幽默。尽管阿斯加德饭馆不过是他们家族产业的店面，他们的经济来源完全不在于推广俄罗斯菜肴，可是从小在厨房和餐厅长大，索尔对做菜抱有很大的兴趣。  
不过如果你的人生选择不是被训练成职业杀手就是做菜的话，相信你也会做得一手好菜。  
他要起身的时候，洛基突然按住了他的手臂，“等等……”他吞了吞口水，眼睛四下张望，“他在哪里？”  
索尔听出他语气里面的紧张，他握住洛基的肩膀，把自己的T恤拉拉平整然后低声说，“他去圣彼得堡了，应该一两个月都不会回来，我希望他不要回来了。”  
洛基从睫毛下面盯着他看，看得他莫名其妙地有点心虚，加上了一句，“洛基，你明白这件事我是完全不知情的。”  
“当然，”他的弟弟飞快地说，“我知道这件事是谁授意的。”  
索尔紧了紧喉咙，“我会在厨房。你要不要娜塔莎来陪你聊天？”  
洛基把自己背后的枕头垫高拍松，“不用了，我和她合不来的。”  
……  
在大快朵颐以后，洛基从索尔的手中接过了药仰头吞了下去。  
“你该试试这个，”他的弟弟好整以暇地说，“这玩意力气很足，不出十分钟我就将要飘在云间，享受坎昆的阳光。”  
索尔奥丁森又开始整理洛基放在床头柜上的书籍，他把他们用字母顺序排好以后，又按照作者名称排了一遍，“洛基，腿还疼吗？”  
洛基躺倒在枕头上，表情显得心满意足，“你知道我不怕疼。”他伸出舌头在上唇舔了一圈，若有所思地说，“奇怪的是，被捅刀子并不比穿肚脐环更疼。”  
索尔目不转睛地盯着他看，“你不用这样的……”  
“不用怎么样？”  
“你不需要……”索尔的话没有说完。  
洛基用手指拨弄了他垂在额头前面的两束金色的头发，他垂着眼睛，嘴唇上带着一个暧昧不明的笑容，“你怕我从此患上心病，再也不相信别人？”他用一只手托住腮，“是了，被自己的父亲送去当自己哥哥的替死鬼，这样的经验却也真是稀有。奥斯特洛夫斯基的那本书叫什么？「钢铁是怎样炼成的」……”  
“你还会相信我吗？”索尔的声音有些过于柔软，在他自己耳朵里面听都有点陌生。  
“难道我还有其他选择？”洛基说，他终于躺了下来，黑色的头发在白色被单里面乱成了一片。  
这些天发生的事情都太匪夷所思，索尔一时之间竟然不知道该如何面对眼前的男人。  
“我和他不一样。”末了，他说，“我是站在你这边的。”  
洛基在他海蓝色的眼睛里面看着自己的倒影，止痛药让他的意识有些模糊，他感到很困，“我应当相信你，不是吗……就算我被你骗了，我也该心甘情愿地安慰自己，谁让你是索尔奥丁森。”  
他轻轻用手拍了拍床褥，暗示索尔跟他一起躺着。  
他的哥哥哭笑不得，伸手轻轻揉了揉他黑色的头发，用手指蹭过他脖子的皮肤。  
“阿斯加德会是我们的。” 他钻进洛基的被窝，小心避开对方的伤口，对着洛基的耳朵说。  
“唔。”洛基已经很疲倦，他的脸歪向了床边，一阵冰冷的月色照亮了他躺着的那半张床铺。  
索尔伸出手臂抱住他的后背，他将下巴放在对方的颈窝。  
洛基的身体紧了紧，然后缓慢地放松了下来。  
……  
他在噩梦中惊醒的时候，床头的电子钟显示午夜三点。  
他突然透不过起来，在他的余光里面，一些金色的头发落在他的肩膀上。而洛基的腹部被一只手臂轻微盖着，上面纹着一个灯塔。  
那是索尔的手臂。  
他们两个以两只勺子互相交叠的方式拥抱着，索尔的手掌甚至捏住了他的手指。  
洛基奥丁森陷入了僵局，他不知道自己该不该把自己的手指从对方的指缝里面抽出来。  
他的呼吸开始急促，身体也不由自主地抖动起来，他觉得那一定是止痛药的副作用。  
在他思想斗争的时候，身后的声音响了起来，带着浓厚的睡意，“别慌，是我。 ne volnuytes' YA zdes'（俄语：别担心，我在这）。”  
索尔的呼吸喷在他的后颈上，几滴潮湿的泪水顺着洛基的脖子流到了他的肩膀上。  
洛基奥丁森想，他的兄弟在哭泣。  
“YA v poryadke（我没事）。”洛基回答他，他转过脸的时候看到索尔睁着眼睛，蓝得出奇的瞳孔外围着一层微弱的水汽。  
鬼使神差，他用手指捧住了索尔奥丁森的脸，而对方几乎像是顺水推舟一般地将嘴唇按在了他的眉毛上，然后轻轻叹着气，顺着他的鼻梁游弋到了他的唇角。  
洛基侧了侧头，让他们的嘴唇互相碰触，好像这是世界上最自然的事情一样。  
直到他们的唇舌交缠，呼吸变得急促，洛基的那枚舌钉在对方的口腔刮擦，让这一个原本似乎是很简单的吻变得无比复杂色情。  
“YA v poryadke.”在他们的嘴唇分开的时候，洛基又重复了一句。  
索尔的眼睛像是要在他的脸上烧出两个洞来，“我很高兴你没有死。Ti Ochen' nuzhnA mne（俄语：我很需要你）。”

15.  
周四黄昏的圣彼得堡有些安静。  
空旷的厂房里面，一群身穿雪白色制服的男男女女正在安静地将一袋袋的海洛因用牛皮纸困好，用精密的称测量重量，并且将它们记录在自己手上的纸板上。  
这里是九头蛇现在的根据地，斯特拉克男爵的地盘。  
“确定你没有看错？”说话的男人穿着一身漆黑的外套，头发被剃得干干净净，他转过脸来的时候，可以看见右眼上搁着一片颇为复古的单片眼镜。  
“绝对是阿斯加德的索尔奥丁森。” 在联邦警局跟那位用滑雪面具蒙住脸的男子交过手的布鲁克朗姆罗探长站在房间的角落。  
阿斯加德的雷神，斯特拉克男爵不越快地想着。  
也难怪，在美国东部地区，能够只身一人堂而皇之走进FBI并且全身而退带走目标物件的人恐怕少之又少。  
索尔奥丁森体能出色，格斗起来像是一只壮年的雄狮。他偏偏又还聪明机警，做事有条不紊，听说他在耶鲁的工程学院取得过应用化学的硕士学位。奥丁这个老头子确实将他的继承人培养得很是出色。  
除却这个奥丁森，那第二个奥丁森也很令人头疼。  
如果说他的哥哥是一支雄狮，那么他就是一条狡猾的毒蛇。  
这位养子向来城府极深，喜怒不形于色。  
亚历山大皮尔斯犯下的最大错误，就是在五年前没有多带几个人把洛基给杀了。  
受伤的动物总是格外危险，他们容易对仇恨格外斤斤计较。  
“我们需要Mindstone。”他对朗姆罗说，“这你十分清楚。”  
对方点点头，将手按在腰间的枪上，像是一个习惯动作，“这正是我们进入联邦调查局的目的。”  
“而我们的计划却被他彻底打乱，再等几天，破解密码之后，原本这一切都可以被我们操控在手……”斯特拉克男爵冷冷地说，他的声音在空洞的厂房中回荡。  
“Mindstone的密码尚未破解。我会不惜代价将它拿回来。”朗姆罗语速很快地说，“请允许我亲自带几个雇佣兵去布鲁克林收回重要的证物。”  
对于那张光盘里边究竟放了什么东西，男爵半信半疑，他不确定阿斯加德是怎么能够得到这个玩意的。他更好奇的是究竟是何方神圣最开始制造了Mindstone，并且竟然甘心将这张王牌交给洛基奥丁森。这究竟是出于什么目的。  
朗姆罗没有经历过五年前的那场火并，他并不了解阿斯加德的实力，男爵低着头凝视着自己的影子。  
他听说这张光盘是西诺斯泰坦的个人财产，里面装满了所有俄国黑帮交易以及行动的记录，这些犯罪如果曝光，能够将九头蛇以及其他包括阿斯加德在内的黑帮团伙一网打尽、绳之以法。他绝不可能善罢甘休。  
……  
夜风冷飕飕的，布鲁克林的夜晚有种特别的安静。  
在小敖德萨，空气中酝酿着巨大的混乱和骚动，而阿斯加德饭馆开门迎客，一股喷香的饭菜味道扑鼻而来。  
皮尔斯的余党雇佣了几个顶尖的杀手，目的非常明确：皮尔斯女儿的命不但没有交换到阿斯加德的继承人，连皮尔斯自己的命也被搭了进去。  
失去了政治靠山，九头蛇在美国东部地区的位置瞬间岌岌可危，他们不得不反击，而唯一能够稳固他们的经济来源的，就是铲除这个向来与他们毫无瓜葛的竞争对手，阿斯加德。  
最好不过的当然是顺便取了奥丁和他两个儿子的命。  
他们并不愚蠢，在阿斯加德的地盘上挑衅无异于寻死。几辆黑色的悍马停在距离饭馆两个街区的角落边，他们等待着索尔奥丁森出门。  
晚上十一点，最后几个来用餐的客人红着脸醉酒互相搀扶着走出大门，门背后灯光微微闪亮。拉门打开的时候，橙黄色的灯光剪出了两个人影，索尔和洛基奥丁森正在门口轻声说话。  
从楼房右侧的出口，索尔奥丁森极其信赖的前KGB女刺客将那辆银灰色的迈巴赫普尔曼跑车停在街角。  
如果说这两兄弟有什么共同之处，那就是他们在车上烧钱起来毫不手软。  
红头发的女人换到了乘客座，索尔走下楼梯，进入了驾驶座。  
如果情报没有错误，今晚索尔奥丁森和娜塔莎罗莫诺夫在纽瓦克有一单小生意。  
几辆悍马尾随着普尔曼开上了278号公路。在公路上，且不说纽约的车潮，光是测速照相机的数量就多得惊人。他们最好的机会是等待索尔和娜塔莎进入林肯隧道，那里的光线昏黄，也很难有警车驻守。  
斯特拉克男爵坐在最后一辆车上，仅仅起到监控雇佣兵的作用。  
两分钟后，后视镜中短暂地闪过了黑色布加迪。  
几辆车可谓螳螂捕蝉、黄雀在后，他们缓慢驶过夜色旖旎的时代广场，在第十一大道哈德逊河边顺着车流转了几个圈之后，斯特拉克男爵所在的车开始加速，企图咬住距离他们不到五十码的普尔曼。  
那辆车看起来丝毫意识不到危险，正在循规蹈矩地开着。  
真是可惜了那么好的车，斯特拉克男爵颇有闲心地想，他甚至感到了一丝好笑。  
接下来他就突然笑不出来了，变道的时候后方盲点中窜出来了那辆黑色的布加迪，像是鬼魅的幻影。  
三秒钟后，五辆车前后冲入了灯光昏暗的林肯隧道。  
子弹从各个方向飞过来，车的地盘发出了轰鸣声。普尔曼几个换挡，动作流利得不可思议。前面的几个雇佣军摇下窗玻璃，还没将自动枪搁好，普尔曼已经变速，第一辆悍马急着踩刹车，差点侧翻，仅仅借着惯性在路上继续行驶，而第二辆的车体在大转弯处失去控制般抖动起来，密闭的空间里面发出响亮的轮胎摩擦地面的声音。  
在斯特拉克男爵的侧面，黑色布加迪像是扑食的黑豹，几个子弹打中了他所在的后窗。他抬头看的时候，看见有个满身纹身穿着背心，露出了一大堆刺青的黑色头发女人竟然一半身子暴露在车外，端着一把FN33对他笑了笑。  
从斯特拉克男爵所在的位置其实除了悍马本身发出的响声，他听不见其他的声音，前方的隧道突然一阵浓烟，因为爆炸而起的，他的车冲入了烟尘之中，一片混乱中，他能看到有人的手臂被炸得飞到了空中。  
火警大概正在大作，几秒钟后，黄黑色的泥水从天而降，将车前盖糊了个密不透风。用来支撑通道当中灯管的金属柱子被倒霉得波及，晃悠了两下砸在了前面的那辆悍马的车尾。  
几个眼眶发红睁不开眼的雇佣兵从车里爬了出来，有一个的鼻梁歪了，正捂着脸，端着枪。他们大声地用俄语互相喊叫着，“Suka！（俄语：母狗。）”那个鼻梁弯了的雇佣兵的身体突然狠狠向后弹去，他被红头发的娜塔莎一脚踢中胸口，嗖一声，一枚子弹打穿了他的眉骨。  
另外两个雇佣兵正在和索尔奥丁森搏斗。那个男人紧紧勒住了其中一个，咔嗒一声就让对方的肩膀脱了臼。他甚至狂妄地没有用枪，那把战锤的利刃随着他甩开第一个雇佣兵的动作没入了第二个雇佣兵的小腹，一声负痛的闷哼声以后，阿斯加德雷神一拳头挥出去，一个门牙顺着血丝飞在了空中。  
在泥泞之中，车子的安全气囊弹了出来，强大的冲力让他的眼睛花了一下。车门顺着远处的震动摇晃着掉落，男爵抓住车门沿着隧道的边缘爬行，这时候略微安静了一点，他能听到后方传来的警笛声。  
他的背后，布加迪里面跳出来了那个黑发的女人，手里捏着两把K57军刀。那是阿斯加德的西芙，男爵飞快地回忆。她步履轻盈，跳过了前方摊成一堆的、现在已经是空壳的悍马车。他的司机正在那辆车的驾驶座咳嗽，他被安全气囊夹住动弹不得。  
K57利落切断了他的喉管，他发出濒死的咳嗽声，嘴边都是血沫。  
接着西芙又迅速地向另一辆车过去，刀刃在黄烟中微微闪亮。  
斯特拉克男爵顺着车流的反方向摸到了隧道的门，他匍匐在一辆寸步难行的卡车车底，除了自己的呼吸声，他能听到背后传来警方对讲机和火警巨大的喇叭声。  
从有限的视角，他看到了一双擦得发亮的男式尖头皮鞋，还有一根拐杖的下半部分。  
“你的车没事吧？”皮鞋的主人口音中有点英国味。  
低沉的声音冲着他咆哮了两句，“你如果早点告诉我这件事，也许我就不开普尔曼了。你要我去哪里找人修古董车？”  
“那可不怪我，我以为也许他们会在新泽西动手呢，毕竟那里的视野更开阔些。”第一个声音轻描淡写地说，“我以为他们会准备一个狙击手射你的脑袋。”  
两三秒的沉默。  
“要把他们杀完吗，老板？”穿着黑色靴子的女人说，她的小腿上也有刺青。  
“活不下来几个，剩下的，九头蛇自己会处理。”第二个男声说。  
“我们走。”一双黑色高跟凉鞋走了过来，“回餐馆要紧，警察很快就要到了。”  
……  
斯特拉克男爵不会低估没有奥丁的阿斯加德。

16.  
“托尼，你要的小松饼。”潘帕波茨无奈地看着大屏幕前面坐着的托尼史塔克，他脸上夹着一副没有度数的黑框眼镜，正在聚精会神地对着电脑打一连串的代码。  
“感谢上苍潘帕！”托尼转过头在他的女秘书脸颊上结结实实地吻了一下，把小松饼塞到了嘴里，他手指动得飞快，一串串绿色的数字上下浮动，那张世界地图上的数据正在缓慢扩大。  
“上尉，”潘帕端着盘子走到坐在沙发上的史蒂夫面前，“要个松饼吗？还有，史塔克大厦本来就有严格的安全系统，您不用那么全副武装。”  
史蒂夫微笑着摇摇头，“请叫我史蒂夫。谢谢您的好意，不过我不饿。另外，史塔克大厦的安全系统可能未必赶得上联邦调查局吧。”  
潘帕在沙发的另一端坐定，看着史蒂夫头上带着的钢盔，胸前穿着的防弹背心，和手里捧着的冲锋枪。在他背后，四个跟他同样打扮的SWAT队员正在以稍息的姿势凝望着窗外的景色。  
“你认为托尼有危险？”潘帕自己咬了口松饼问。  
“是的。”史蒂夫轻声说，“联邦调查局的内鬼，轰了调查局的外墙的那两个亡命之徒，他们想要的东西就在那个屏幕上。”  
“你怎么能确认那些人当中没有叛变者？”潘帕用嘴角吐出几个更为轻的字眼。  
罗杰斯上尉回头看了看那几个队员，“他们都经过了OPR（美国政府规划和研究办公室）的背景检查。”他的蓝眼睛对着潘帕，“何况，这里还有我。”  
潘帕忍不住笑了一下，罗杰斯上尉确实是联邦调查局一等一的探员，他参加过海湾战争，曾经在波斯湾只身救下了四十几个平民。退役以后他又加入了海豹特工队，接着在匡提科（海军陆战队司令部）毕业参与了联邦调查局。刚上任探员的位置，他就带着一群调查员审问了在纽约爆炸案当中的主要嫌疑，奥丁和他的两个儿子，包括阿斯加德的一大批成员。最后竟然逮捕了小敖德萨的奥丁。纽约时报热情称他为“新时代的英雄”、“美国队长”。  
事实上这位美国队长却谦逊和蔼得让人受不了。  
潘帕思索，经历过战争的人，往往会发展成两种不同的样貌：一种是反社会人格，拒绝相信他人，并且滥用暴力。而另一种则会明白自己的责任和和平的可贵。  
史蒂夫就是后一种人。  
“你觉得那些内鬼是哪里的人？”潘帕试探着问。  
史蒂夫紧了紧下巴，“失踪的人当中有一个我曾经合作过。这种安插底细的手法听起来倒不是阿斯加德，要我说，可能还是九头蛇的余党。”  
“那么那两个炸了联邦调查局的是阿斯加德的人了？”  
“除了阿斯加德的索尔和洛基奥丁森，没有别的能单独二人在联邦调查局总部拿走重要文件的人。”史蒂夫拿起茶几上的茶杯，小心地喝了两口洋甘菊茶，精美的茶具和他身上的盔甲形成鲜明对比，颇有几分喜剧感。  
“不能带他们进局里问话？”潘帕问。  
“太难了，整个华盛顿没有他们的住宿记录。也没有一个镜头拍到他们两个的脸。这可跟五年前不一样，他们学得更聪明了。”  
潘帕若有所思。  
“我们的关键在于托尼，希望贾维斯能够尽快破解Mindstone的密码。”

托尼史塔克还在打字，屏幕上一组黄色的数据正在和蓝色的数据互相衔接，像是一个巨大的数字迷宫。  
潘帕凝视着那组数据出神，她是在MIT认识托尼的。他那时候是学校里的风云人物， 在LCS/AI（麻省理工大学的人工智能研究中心）实验室做助理研究员。那是马塞诸塞州的冬天，她在连接着校区各个建筑楼之间的无尽长廊第一次看到了传说中的史塔克。  
他正在热情洋溢地跟几个男学生激动地用喷漆在墙上写着计算机代码。  
潘帕那时候刚当助教，对违反学校纪律的事情非常不感冒。  
托尼瞥了她一眼，脸上尽是花花公子不严肃的表情，“嘿，红发小妞。你是波士顿大学的吧，来MIT看你的宅男哥哥？”  
潘帕被他的这句侮辱性问候逗乐，在后一个学期当了对方的应用物理课。两个人从此不打不相识。  
她还记得托尼从阿富汗回来的那一天，对方表情难得严肃，告诉她他们将要做个短途旅行。飞机在华盛顿杜勒斯机场降落以后，几个国安局的特工接待了他们两个。从此除了为史塔克工业工作，潘帕还多了一个新的任务，联邦调查局特别顾问托尼史塔克的个人助理。

潘帕不知道是在几点钟睡着的。  
她是被史蒂夫轻声叫醒的，对方看起来满脸的不好意思。  
“抱歉，潘帕，我知道你累了。”他说，“但是我想你一定不愿意错过这个。”  
潘帕理了理头发坐起来，还有些睡眼惺忪，她回头的时候看到史塔克神采飞扬地站在大屏幕前，“虽然没有解开密码，但是贾维斯又突破了另一层数据断点。”  
贾维斯的真身事实上是个万能解密器。在新兴的庞大的电脑网络中，贾维斯是为了预防核战争而为政府设计的安全通讯系统。贾维斯虽然还不完善，但是相信有朝一日联邦调查局、缉毒局、国内收入署和美国其他法律执行机构都会需要他来辅佐抓捕定罪。  
在屏幕上破解的是两行意义非常明确的字。  
“阿斯加德握有情报，请速取回。  
1997年3月5日。请预约一张二人餐桌。”

17.  
洛基桌上的电话铃响两声，他接了起来。  
“下午好。”西诺斯泰坦向来惜字如金，“听说纽约的气温回暖了？上周你去华盛顿的短途旅行是否愉快？有没有赏樱？”  
“我没有功夫跟你跳华尔兹舞。”洛基奥丁森眨了眨眼睛，他们从华盛顿回来才三天，楼下传来了愉快的手风琴乐声。  
“阿斯加德的邪神大人，脾气不要那么大。我只不过想确认一下你拿回了我们重要的信物。”  
洛基奥丁森向来不喜欢跟西诺斯泰坦通话，他不知道在戏谑和严肃当中应该选择哪个态度去对付那些言下之意，“它在我手上。九头蛇没有得手。”  
“那可就再好不过了。”对方冷冰冰地说，“如果不出意外，我们三月底前将会实施计划。你答应我的事情可别忘了。把不必要的变数清理干净，包括你那位令人印象深刻的哥哥。”  
洛基咬了咬嘴唇，“你曾经告诉过我，你要铲除的对象只是奥丁。”  
“我还给了你阿斯加德，你别忘了。照我说的话做，你自然会有好处。”  
握着话筒的指节有些发白，洛基挂掉了电话  
他飞速地从抽屉里面抽出那张光盘，打开桌上那台黑色的台式机的光驱。黑色的屏幕上面浮现出来了几个白色的字，请输入密码。  
他的手指轻轻在键盘上点了四下。  
字符展开，蓝色的代码在屏幕上飞快地浮动着，瞬间出来了好几张形态各异的地图，几十个文件夹整齐排列在桌面上。  
洛基揉了揉眼睛，他没有时间细看过去的一个礼拜究竟发生了什么。  
办公室的另一头有一面用金色框镶起来的巨大镜子，镜中的黑发男子回望着他，绿眼睛犹如两团鬼火，形容鬼魅。  
五年前，他第一次接到了西诺斯泰坦的电话，对方告诉他，他有个不错的交易需要洛基奥丁森考虑。  
“你和你的兄长都在九头蛇的雷达上，这你清楚。而我可以保证你的性命安危，帮助你清除九头蛇，并且让你拥有阿斯加德。”  
浮士德与魔鬼交换灵魂，为了获得知识和权力。  
“今晚，九头蛇余党中最重要的成员，斯特拉克男爵在新泽西设了一个圈套，他有三辆车的尖锐雇佣兵，要的是你兄长索尔奥丁森的性命。而另外的一些成员则在小敖德萨埋伏，希望能把你和奥丁给干掉。”  
“你是谁。为什么要告诉我这些。”  
“请你把我当成一个善意的朋友，”西诺斯泰坦说，“我向来对九头蛇的行事风格不敢苟同，而失去了亚历山大皮尔斯之后，他们更是群龙无首，根本没办法和有准备的阿斯加德抗衡。而你我的这场合作中，我只需要你帮助我做一件小事。我有一份你父亲的犯罪背景全纪录，我需要一个快递员。”  
“我凭什么相信你？”洛基快速地问。  
“一是因为我将给你一颗珍贵的宝石，作为我们之间信任的筹码。第二，因为你别无选择。”  
洛基眨了眨眼，镜子当中的倒影也眨了眨眼。  
他站起身把领子解开了两个纽扣，凝视着镜中人肩膀上的两颗八角星。

索尔奥丁森走进他弟弟的办公室时，他弟弟正在电脑前读俄语小说。  
“饭馆关门了。”索尔说，“其他人都下班了。”  
“嗯。”洛基抬起眼皮以示自己听到了对方的话。  
一阵短暂的沉默。  
“你知道你早晚要告诉我这张盘究竟是怎么来的。”索尔突然发声，他手里端着晚餐碟子一脸狐疑地看着他的兄弟，洛基的电脑桌面正在回复放着桌面保护程式，几条螺旋线随着时间变换着颜色，犹如在虚拟空间中找不到存在的价值，“你对我说这玩意是西诺斯泰坦弄出来的？”  
索尔奥丁森不是一个傻子，他知道他弟弟对他解释的那番话疑点重重。  
“你不相信？”  
“我们得到了光盘，我的任务已经结束了。”索尔的这句话听起来是陈述句而非疑问句。  
洛基微微点点头，“可是你却在这里，你有所怀疑。”  
“我怀疑你说的话。”索尔奥丁森直截了当地说，“这张光盘如果只是西诺斯泰坦制造出来的安全网，你又怎么知道它被联邦调查局取走了？联邦调查局为什么会知道这玩意的价值，看起来似乎还在破解密码。另外，我在调查局遇到的身份可疑的警探又是谁。”   
假若西诺斯泰坦是制造光盘的罪魁祸首，那他的弟弟为什么会在这个节骨眼上那么着急地叫他回来一起去联邦调查局夺这个筹码。他没法相信洛基在这场戏剧里面没有扮演什么别有用心的角色。  
“有人走漏了风声。”洛基答非所问，“除了我们以外，还有其他人想要得到Mindstone。”  
他看起来想要避重就轻，将话题引去别的地方。  
只可惜作为正统的阿斯加德继承人，索尔奥丁森继承了家族特有的狂热和偏执，他憎恨模棱两可的答案，也总是热衷于把事实搞得一清二楚。他的弟弟此刻托着下巴对着他冷笑，看起来像是一只心怀叵测的猫。  
索尔抖了抖放在桌上的鼠标，屏幕保护程式消失了，取而代之的是一行小字，请输入密码。  
四个空格反复跳动着。  
“你说你不知道Mindstone的密码？”索尔又问了一遍。  
祖母绿的眼睛危险地眯了一下，孤注一掷地坚持，“我不知道。”  
“你对我说西诺斯泰坦制造了这份文件用以控制美国境内的俄罗斯黑帮。”索尔奥丁森敏锐地说，“那这张光盘当中也有阿斯加德的底细？”  
这一句话问者有意，听者有心，索尔的这句试探有些太直截了当，洛基竟然一下子哽住了，他情绪复杂地扯了个谎，“我想是的。但是我没有密码，没法打开这张光盘。”  
“为什么西诺斯泰坦放着阿斯加德不动。”  
“不管你怎么怀疑，”洛基抢白道，“这张光盘不能落到别人手中。”  
“我在联邦调查局遇到的警探是谁的人？西诺斯泰坦？还是九头蛇？”索尔奥丁森向他走近了两步，他脸上有个看似明朗的笑容。  
洛基并不喜欢索尔笑，他看起来无比狂傲，仿佛知道自己的笑容多么具有感染力，这让洛基生气，他恨不得伸手将对方英俊的面皮撕掉，“我对此事毫不知情。”  
“别装傻，你在瞄准镜里面给了他一枪。你看到了他的脸，还想让我相信这几天你在家养病的空闲没有好好查一查这个人的底细？”  
洛基短暂地闭上眼，缓慢地吐出一个字，“九头蛇。”  
索尔又上前一步，已经走到了他弟弟的面前，他放下手中的盘子，用右手掐住了他弟弟的下巴，“你可以防着我没问题。阿斯加德是你的。但是如果你要我相信你，你必须把所有的信息和我共享。”  
“我不喜欢你用这种口气说话。”洛基语气和缓地回答，他绿色的眸子从睫毛中间看着他的养兄，“你让我觉得我马上要倒霉了。”  
索尔挺了挺背看着洛基嘴边那个悲观的笑容，他的舌头微微舔了唇角一下，舌头中心那颗小小的装饰用的钉毫不意外地引起了他的注意。  
“我真希望我能相信你。”索尔盯着他说。  
若不是五年前洛基背着他将那份奥丁的罪证送去了联邦调查局，导致他的父亲被判终生监禁，而且还被调查局关在了特殊罪犯的秘密关押处，也许索尔会更容易相信他的弟弟。  
何况他至今不知道洛基是在哪里得到那份材料的，跟眼前这个Mindstone有没有直接关联。  
洛基的手指缠住了他的手腕，索尔奥丁森一分神。  
正在这个时候，楼下传来了一声枪响。

18.  
“联邦调查局。”  
“这里是74号史蒂夫罗杰斯上尉，请求增援，有信息表示今晚九头蛇组织成员将在布莱顿码头袭击阿斯加德。……需要便衣，以防打草惊蛇。”罗杰斯上尉飞速走出了电梯，地下车库停着几辆银灰色的福特车，他掏出钥匙正要打开。  
“你那辆车到布鲁克林得要多久啊？”背后传来一个充满戏剧化的声音。  
史蒂夫叹了口气，“托尼，你不能去，你是调查局的重点保护对象。”  
钱多没处花，各种任性的百万富翁举起手中的钥匙，一辆金色和红色相间的保时捷959跑车在史塔克大厦车库里面发出了一声鸣叫，“「哇，托尼，你的车真酷，我们坐你的车去吧。」我也是那么想的。”托尼史塔克一边角色扮演着，一边往车子里面钻了进去，一脸看好戏的表情。  
罗杰斯上尉扶着脑门钻进了乘客座，时间已接近午夜，金融区路上没有几个行人，路况相当好，他们以时速一百迈向南开去。仅仅在二十分钟后就抵达了布莱顿码头。  
“你的车太招人显眼。”罗杰斯上尉打开了通讯线路，一阵杂音响起。  
他们的增援在一两分钟后赶到，接应的布鲁克林警方的车毫不起眼地停在街道的两侧。  
他看了看，其中一辆的驾驶座上坐着克林特巴顿探员，他正严阵以待。  
史蒂夫递给了托尼一副通讯耳机，“你哪里都别去，在车里呆着。如果有情况，马上……”  
他话音未落，对方翻了翻白眼，抢白说，“拨打911？”  
罗杰斯上尉的耐心有些减少，“马上接驳华盛顿总部，请示尼克弗瑞。”  
“老兄，放松点。”史塔克忍不住发笑。  
这时候几辆黑色的悍马在前两个街区停下，明亮的车前灯照在他们两个的脸上，史蒂夫打开车门，一股潮湿的海洋味道涌进车窗。  
强烈的光线造成了短暂的盲点，托尼眨了眨眼，周围的角落很黑，天上有一层浓厚的云，淹没了月光。布莱顿码头一片漆黑，一列悍马车的打出的光束照亮了这安静的街道。  
空气中有种骚动，几个蒙面的雇佣兵在阴影中有些轻微的动作。  
阿斯加德饭店的二楼透出轻微的灯光，温柔的黄色光线下可以隐约分辨出红色的帷幔。灯光以外黑压压一片，完全看不见里面的人的动作。  
那几个雇佣兵终于行动起来，在距离饭馆三十米左右的时候，他们取出了背后的机枪。  
托尼史塔克看到二楼的光线微微一闪，接着是一声沉闷的枪响。  
正门的锁被打飞，金属碎片落在砾石的路面上。  
罗杰斯上尉一刹那从他们藏身的角落里面冲了出来，他按下了通话键，“开枪了。布鲁克林警署请求回答，开枪了。”  
一阵强烈的通讯杂音随着他的脚步响起，与此同时，那群蒙面的九头蛇佣兵率先冲入了阿斯加德饭馆的大堂。  
托尼史塔克趴在仪表盘上凝视饭馆，随着那声枪响，二楼的灯光熄灭，整座建筑突然陷入到一片漆黑之中。  
街道上传来杂乱的脚步和人声。  
罗杰斯上尉在饭馆的正门口刹住脚步，他拿出腰上别着的手电筒照了照，看起来那几个雇佣兵直奔饭馆二楼。他犹豫了一下，然后向着后巷的边门飞速跑了过去。 “从正门进去。”罗杰斯上尉飞快地说。  
克林特巴顿探员端着手枪点点头， 几个布鲁克林的警察端着手枪前后呼喊着尾随那群蒙面人冲进了正门。  
那道窄门通向饭馆侧翼的厨房，尽头是一道虚掩着的金属门，锅炉房旁边有个小小的线路室，他伸手打开电闸盒，看到几排电闸被人为关闭。接着手电筒的微光，史蒂夫回忆起来五年阿斯加德饭店的房屋结构，然后猛地拉起了电闸。  
光线如同潮水一样涌入了饭馆。  
他推开金属门，身体着地前滚避开了一连串在他头上尖哮的子弹。  
他掏出手枪，瞬间放大的强光照亮了眼前两三个蒙面人的脸，对方的瞳孔正在适应突然而来的光线，动作迟钝了几秒，史蒂夫已经直扑过去，踢飞了一把手枪，左右各开了一枪打中了那几个蒙面人的膝盖。  
“别动！”史蒂夫怒喝一声。  
两个警察随后赶到，迅速用手枪抵住那几个人的额头。  
“别开枪，尽量要活的。”史蒂夫飞快地指示道。  
他话音未落，几颗子弹就从楼上飞了过来，射中了那三个雇佣兵的头，他们的身体一软，从那几个警察固定的手臂中滑倒在地。  
墙上的阴影闪过，两具身体被丢入了饭店大堂，史蒂夫定睛一看，却又是两个雇佣兵。  
“该死！”史蒂夫意识到自己犯了一个错误，他的身体本能般向前扑去，顺势滚到了一张餐桌下面，随着几声闷响，两颗子弹打中了他身边的地面，溅起了一点火花。他听到二楼的门被撞开的声音。  
大厅屋顶的玻璃灯被打坏，一片片碎玻璃在黑暗中折射着月光洒了一地。  
史蒂夫再次打开手电，在光线中，一个高大的身影从旋转楼梯上跳了下来，“不许动！”他呼喝着，对方却置若罔闻。  
他正要扣下扳机，那个身影突然飞快地顺着开启的金属侧门冲入了厨房。  
史蒂夫奔过去撞开门的时候，一个结实的拳头打中了他身上穿的防弹衣，他想要握枪的手腕被狠狠向后拗过去。大厅里面传来一阵骚动声。  
厨房的灯光下，索尔奥丁森的脸上带着一个狰狞如兽类的表情，还来不及取枪，对方就随手抓起了料理台上的一把切肉刀抛掷过来，情急之下，史蒂夫罗杰斯的手够到了一个高压锅的锅盖。  
哐当一声，锅盖护住了他的身体。  
“不错的盾牌。”对手在此情形下还有心说冷笑话。  
“索尔奥丁森，我是联邦调查局探员史蒂夫罗杰斯，我可以向你出示证件，请马上放下武器。”罗杰斯上尉回话。  
索尔冷冷地笑了笑，顺手又抄起了水斗中的一个巨大的铜锤。  
那玩意看起来像是用来将瘦肉锤成肉糜的，看起来分量不轻，难怪俄国菜中的肉糜总是味道如此鲜美。  
罗杰斯上尉心里叹了口气，指望着手中的锅盖能顶得住对方的一击。

随着铜锤落在锅盖上发出的巨响，二楼的克林特巴顿探员的子弹打中了一个蒙面人的腿。  
那个蒙面人挣扎着继续跑动着。  
“不许动！”  
对方冲入了一间书房，随着一阵玻璃破碎的声音，那个九头蛇的雇佣兵已经从二楼跳了出去，直接掉入了下湾的海水之中。在克林特巴顿还没反应过来该不该尾随着冲入书房的时候，一排书柜的阴影里面走出来一个修长的身影，他的步伐微微有些不稳。  
洛基奥丁森手上端着SSG3000走到破碎的窗前，将镜头对准了海面。  
“马上放下你的枪。”巴顿探员高声喊道。  
对方回过头无奈地笑了笑，电光火石之间，扑簌一声，子弹已经射入了海面。  
“我的枪走火了。”洛基奥丁森放下那柄狙击枪讲双手举到空中，带着无辜的表情说。  
“把你的手放在背后！”他吼道，并且从腰间拿出了手铐，一边端着枪一边缓慢靠近那个高瘦的男人。  
“警察先生，”洛基奥丁森瞪大眼说，“您要逮捕的应该不是我吧？我可是入室抢劫的受害者。”  
“那得先对对你手里狙击枪和楼下那几个雇佣兵脑袋里面的子弹吻不吻合。”克林特巴顿将洛基奥丁森铐住。  
“没有手杖我走不了路。”对方虚张声势地说了几句。  
巴顿警官向天狠狠翻了一个白眼。

与此同时，索尔奥丁森的拳头正在向着史蒂夫罗杰斯的眼皮飞来。  
罗杰斯上尉还拿着那个倒霉的被敲瘪了的锅盖，他的右眼本能地闭上，而藏匿在锅盖后面的左眼能看到对方健壮的两条手臂像是蟒蛇一样向自己的喉咙逼近。  
他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，在海豹特工队学到的搏击技能突然像是肌肉回忆一样一起涌了回来。刚才那个拳头差了几公分错过了他的下颚骨，那是一记无比漂亮的勾拳。  
史蒂夫的这次躲避让奥丁森的动作莫名折损了几分动能，对方有着身高优势，但是论体力，他们不会相差太多。  
在索尔逮着空隙狠狠给他一腿之前，史蒂夫扭转身体，飞速地送出去几个又快又准的勾拳，打中了对方像是钢筋水泥一般的腹肌。  
理论上说，索尔奥丁森的肋骨和胃估计很不好受，可是他却反而笑了起来，这个俄罗斯人的确是疯子，罗杰斯上尉绝望地想。  
接下来的直拳打中了他的胸口，虽然防弹衣帮他卸去了一两成力量，罗杰斯上尉还是一瞬间喘不过气来，他的手一松，刚才护住他躯干的锅盖终于歪歪扭扭跌到了厨房地面。  
对方的两个虎口瞬间掐住了他的脖子，史蒂夫收紧上身想要闪避对方阻塞他的气管。正在他浑浑噩噩的时候，后门传来了一个声音，“放开他。”  
喉咙上的手松了松。  
那个声音补了一句，“虽然这家伙像甩不脱的跟屁虫一样，但是好歹他也算是我现在的贴身保镖。放开他，我的枪法可不怎么样，也许一不小心就打中你的要害部位了呢？”  
史蒂夫爬起来的时候，看到托尼手上举着那把巨大的0.357，黑洞洞的枪口指着索尔奥丁森。  
对方挤出了一个冷笑，啐了一口唾沫。  
史蒂夫赶忙爬起来，从腰间解下手铐，把对方的两只手铐在一起，“索尔奥丁森，你因为袭警而被逮捕，你有权保持沉默……”  
在他念完台词之前，阿斯加德的雷神讥嘲地笑了，“尊敬的探员，请问今天你们私闯我们饭馆进行搜查有没有拿到法院的搜捕令？”

19.  
在布鲁克林警察分居停稳以后，索尔和洛基奥丁森被先后拖出了警车。  
凌晨两点，大概所有纽约区的警察都集中在了这所分局，他们争先恐后假装自己毫不在意，却又忍不住向阿斯加德的这两位大人物投去好奇的目光。  
索尔被几个全副武装的调查局人员和警察押在前面，他回头的时候皱起眉毛，他的弟弟跌跌撞撞、一瘸一拐（也许很大一部分是他的演技）地走着。  
“你们不知道他腿不好吗？”索尔忍不住开口说了句。  
在罗杰斯上尉开口之前，他的弟弟已经不紧不慢地开口了，“请不要担心，我亲爱的哥哥。”  
“把他们分开押去审讯室。”罗杰斯上尉指挥到。  
奥丁森兄弟短暂地交换了一个眼神，祖母绿和海蓝色的眸子黏着了一会，又迅速转向了两个方向。

巴顿探员拿着板子飞快走到审讯室的走廊，两件审讯室被镜面玻璃隔着，史蒂夫和托尼坐在沙发上，喝着质量极差的咖啡。  
索尔和洛基奥丁森各自被放入了一间审讯室，这个画面眼熟得令人咋舌。  
五年前，史蒂夫想，他们两个也是这样被关在审讯室的。  
那天晚上九头蛇在林肯隧道制造了一场枪战，尽管剩下的几个半死不活的雇佣兵一致声称阿斯加德是罪魁祸首，整个过程却没有半点证据。  
那是史蒂夫第一次亲眼见到奥丁。  
他进阿斯加德饭馆的时候，小敖德萨的众神之父坐在饭馆中央兀自喝着伏特加。索尔和洛基坐在吧台旁边，沉默地看着他们的父亲，几个九头蛇成员的尸体躺在地上。  
“警官先生。”奥丁微笑着说，他面容和蔼，脸上那遮蔽他一只眼睛的眼罩却让他看起来格外令人生畏，“有人入室抢劫。”  
审讯的过程非常不顺利，上至奥丁，下到娜塔莎、西芙，史蒂夫没能从阿斯加德人嘴里撬出一句有用的话来。  
西芙甚至差点将审讯的警察的脸皮抓破，黑发女人指着自己胸口的十字架，龇牙咧嘴地笑。  
没有人相信在林肯隧道的那场枪战和九头蛇成员入侵阿斯加德领地毫无干系。  
可是以整个联邦调查局加纽约警署之力，也竟然没有办法给阿斯加德治罪。  
“请陈述你的姓名年龄和职业。”  
镜子这头的洛基奥丁森倦怠地拨弄着指甲说，“洛基奥丁森，二十七岁，我是阿斯加德饭店的大堂经理。”  
镜子那头的索尔奥丁森从鼻孔里发出一些不屑的声音，“索尔奥丁森，二十九，主厨。”  
子弹是从奥丁的手枪里面射出来的，他声称自己是合理自卫。  
如果四十八小时内，无法找到任何罪证，那么阿斯加德的国王和王子们就将重获自由。  
因为缺乏他们参与枪战的证据，索尔和洛基被提前释放。  
三十个小时以后，史蒂夫在自己的邮箱里面看到了一个棕色的信封，里面放满了一切跟奥丁有关的罪证清理材料，奇怪的是，没有一件是涉及阿斯加德的。几乎所有内容都是苏联解散前，奥丁在圣彼得堡犯下的售卖军火罪行的指控。  
史蒂夫亲自将那些文件拿到了奥丁面前。  
四十小时以来第一次，史蒂夫罗杰斯在那位波澜不惊的阿斯加德国王的脸上读到了几分疲惫。

两星期后，史蒂夫仍然在小敖德萨跟踪着索尔和洛基奥丁森，他不想轻易放弃将俄罗斯黑帮一网打尽的机会。  
在饭店门口，他看到了一辆租赁的搬家公司的货车。索尔奥丁森将许多纸盒塞进了货车，在旁边帮手的还有娜塔莎罗莫诺夫。  
那是一个温暖的夏日，午后的阳光懒洋洋地照射着布莱顿码头。  
空气里面飘散着一些温柔的香气。  
卡车开走后，史蒂夫在树荫下看到了洛基奥丁森，他拄着拐杖，手里捏着一包香烟，坐在斑驳的影子里面。  
洛基奥丁森显然看到了他，他拄着拐杖向罗杰斯上尉走了过来，史蒂夫被迫摇下了车窗，“借个火？”对方的声音有些沙哑。  
“对不起，我不抽烟。”  
“那可真遗憾。”洛基轻声说。  
“你哥哥搬去哪里？”  
对方抬起眉毛，“他厌倦了城市生活，要去散散心。”  
“阿斯加德饭馆呢？”史蒂夫问。  
洛基奥丁森眼神轻蔑地看着他，答非所问地说，“当老国王还在位的时候，我又如何能登基呢。”  
也许是史蒂夫的错觉，对方的脸上竟然有些不可名状的忧愁。  
两个月后，奥丁被判刑，得到了陪审团的一致投票，他很快被转移去了联邦调查局的秘密关押基地。

而索尔和洛基奥丁森，世界上唯二两个肩膀上有八角星的帮派继承人，此刻又坐在了他们相应的审讯室里面。  
“请陈述你的姓名年龄和职业。”  
“洛基奥丁森，三十二岁。我是阿斯加德饭馆的经理。”  
“索尔奥丁森，三十四。目前无业。”  
“你知道今晚闯入饭店的人是谁吗？”  
“对不起，在律师来之前，这是我说的最后一句话。”  
两兄弟隔着两堵墙壁，异口同声。  
……  
“九头蛇的雇佣兵全都被打死了。”克林特巴顿叹了口气，“没有一个可以指认任何人。”  
“不用弹道分析都能猜到那几个人都是被洛基打死的。他在担心留下任何活口。”  
“我们没有指控他们的罪名，袭警和非法使用枪支都会被法院驳回。九头蛇的雇佣兵确实先冲进了阿斯加德饭店，我们没有合理的理由将他们送去听证会。”  
“Mindstone的原件呢？”托尼插嘴问，“对了史蒂夫，不用客气，我也是顺手救你一命。”  
“也没找到，估计是洛基奥丁森将他藏起来了。我们没有搜查令。”巴顿警官皱眉说。  
“我赌两千洛基奥丁森知道Mindstone的密码。”托尼史塔克说，“有人要加入赌局吗？等等，你们每个月的工资是多少……？”  
“洛基奥丁森一定知道我们破解了Mindstone的部分信息。”史蒂夫斟酌着说，“毕竟九头蛇的那条内部记录只有Mindstone的系统能够追查破解。”  
“这玩意真狠，”史塔克点点头，“第一个把这玩意做出来的人一定是个疯子。”  
一个完全包括所有俄罗斯帮派成员背景、犯罪记录以及帮派交易信息，甚至还能够拦截电报和电子邮件，包括通话记录的软体。  
简直像是一张精密的蛛网。  
“索尔奥丁森没有配枪。”史蒂夫突然说。  
“怎么了？”巴顿警官敏感地反问。  
“他并不是想要将九头蛇灭口的人。”上尉飞速地说，他的脑中形成了一个不算太糟糕的计划，“他也许对Mindstone的内容毫不知情。”  
“哇，被自己的亲弟弟在背后捅刀。”史塔克吐了吐舌头。  
“告诉他们，我们需要进入索尔奥丁森的审讯室。”史蒂夫站起身来说。  
20.  
“索尔奥丁森先生，我是联邦调查局的史蒂夫罗杰斯。”史蒂夫将领带调整好，在索尔奥丁森对面的椅子上坐定，他的手指指着旁边的托尼史塔克，“这位是托尼史塔克，联邦调查局的顾问。”  
这是他一天之内第二次企图向对方自我介绍，当然此刻他的生命安全无虞，对方手里没有拿着锤子。  
“怎么，”索尔奥丁森的脸上看不出多少表情，“你们想玩好警察坏警察？”  
“你看我的身材那么紧实，像是吃甜甜圈吃多了的样子吗？”托尼说，“另外我想我们不是第一次见面了吧？在华盛顿，难道不是你差点打坏了我的俊脸，险些让百万少女心碎……”  
索尔奥丁森依然面无表情。  
史蒂夫叹了口气，把一叠刚才打印好，还有些发热的文件从金属桌上滑向了对方，索尔伸出两根手指将文件固定住，抬起眼皮。  
“你需要看看这些文件。”史蒂夫说。  
“好好看看，对了，你不老花吧，需不需要我们提供眼镜？”史塔克的嘴炮达到了新高度，史蒂夫只能伸出一根手指制止对方。  
“我不和警察说话。”索尔奥丁森简洁地说，他的手指却打开了那几张钉在一起的文件，上面有许多数据，当中包括了洛基当时快递去联邦调查局的奥丁的犯罪资料。  
“你知道这是什么吗？”史蒂夫问，对方信守承诺地默不作声，“这是联邦调查局几个星期前在华盛顿办公室丢失的Mindstone的部分解码内容，以及当时你父亲被捕时候我们匿名收到的材料。你猜他们有哪些共性？”  
索尔奥丁森用食指磨蹭了一下嘴唇，他调整了坐姿，把两条健壮的手臂在胸前交叉。  
“我想你不用猜了。”托尼史塔克飞快地说，“这两组资料用的解码方法一模一样，他们都源于同一个网络地址，用完全相仿的格式。只是前一组资料是我花了……唔，也不是很长时间……破解的。而后一份则是别人破解完，送到调查局的门槛上的。”  
“我们也企图追踪过奥丁犯罪材料的IP地址，他们都来自于迈阿密。”史蒂夫补充说，“而你的弟弟洛基奥丁森在几个星期前去过迈阿密，我是从他的手中得到这份材料的，这里有几张照片。”  
那几张照片是史蒂夫在迈阿密度假时通过镜头拍下来的，画面上能隐约看见洛基和西芙站在一家旧唱片行门口。  
“如果你不相信我所说的，你也可以去向迈阿密交通警方征求资料，那天你弟弟开的黑色布加迪因为违规行驶被开了一张罚单，我们有相应的记录。”  
“虽然Mindstone被抢走之前，我还没有完全破解出其中的内容，”托尼补充说，“可是这个光盘也同样记录了解码计算机的IP地址，看这里，”他用手指指着索尔面前的一小串数字，“这个地址来自布鲁克林，你不妨去看看你弟弟的私人计算机是否也是用这个地址。”  
“我们的猜测是，”史蒂夫凝视着眼前的俄罗斯壮汉，“你弟弟出卖了你。在过去的五年之间，你一直都是一个守法的公民，甚至连违规停车的记录都没有。你为什么会在这个节骨眼上回到阿斯加德？”

“我不知道那位梦幻的柴可夫斯基黑天鹅给你灌了什么迷魂药。”史塔克落井下石地说，这句话让索尔奥丁森的嘴角微微抽动了一下，露出了一些怒意，“你弟弟持有这张光盘，他知道光盘的密码。”  
“我们怀疑迈阿密的中间人西诺斯泰坦制作了这张光碟。他主要处理各个帮会之间的生意，其实是个资源雄厚的掮客。”史蒂夫说，“但是我们不相信你跟西诺斯泰坦有什么特殊的联系。五年前你离开布莱顿码头的时候，甚至警方也不知道他的存在。而即使是今天，我们也不确认他到底是谁，他的目的是什么。”  
“不知道你看过报纸没有，几个月前，他差点炸烂了一个小镇。大手笔制作，堪比斯皮尔伯格的电影。”托尼说，“新星军队回收了他经手的核武器，这件事情被许多媒体报道了，他们叫那玩意Orb。”他从口袋里面掏出来一个玻璃瓶装的可口可乐。  
“听着，调查局知道你们是华盛顿总部爆炸案的罪魁祸首，但是我也得承认我们目前没有证据逮捕你和你弟弟。”史蒂夫有些难堪地承认，“但是我猜想你们两个是完全不同的人。你看，你的手臂上有个灯塔，我知道那个纹身的意义。你想要自由。你其实并不想搀和阿斯加德的事情，这也是为什么你没有在华盛顿直接把杀掉托尼的原因。”  
史塔克在旁边用不敢置信的眼神看着罗杰斯上尉，“杀我？我那么冰雪聪明……”  
“你弟弟的计划确实非常精密，若不是今天晚上我们获知九头蛇将要伏击阿斯加德，也许调查局连逮捕你们审问的理由都没有。但是现在你在这里，而你不得不承认，如果不是警方介入，即使是阿斯加德的雷神和邪神要对付三车雇佣兵也很困难。调查局非常希望能够留几个九头蛇的活口用来询问关于Mindstone的信息，你猜怎么着，洛基奥丁森把所有没有逃离阿斯加德的雇佣兵都打死了。你弟弟的枪法一向过人，我想这个你最清楚。”  
“你有没有想过他是不是瞒着你别的事情？” 托尼把瓶子放在了桌上，在口袋里面摸索吸管。  
“我们都有对自己信任的人疏忽的时刻，索尔奥丁森。”史蒂夫轻声说，“但是你不是傻子，这件事关系到整个北美、甚至欧洲的俄罗斯帮会情况，我不要求你给我一个答案，我只希望你能好好跟你弟弟谈谈。”  
随着他话音落下，索尔的手握住了金属桌子上的玻璃瓶，那个小小的瓶子在他的握力下应声而碎，“我说了，在律师来之前，我不打算说话。”

21.  
布鲁克林警署。  
沉重的大门终于打开，晨曦带着春意泻在了大理石的地板上。两个剪影般的人影随着晨光逐渐显现。  
海姆达尔将他们保释出局，路边停着一辆不起眼地灰色轿车。  
索尔握在洛基肘关节的手有些太过于用力，对方可能也感受到了，想要把手臂抽出来。  
“你没带拐杖，不好走路。”索尔望着那辆车说。  
事实上他们两从审讯室出来以后，索尔还没有正眼看过他，这让洛基奥丁森感到有些隐约的不安。  
海姆达尔坐进司机座，洛基被索尔半是押解一样地塞进了副驾驶座，他狼狈地将腿折叠起来，眯着眼睛盯着他哥哥。  
清晨的布鲁克林没有交通阻塞，灰色的轿车熟门熟路地穿过了几条小巷，重新停靠在阿斯加德饭店的门口。  
车熄火以后，索尔奥丁森又率先跳出后座，打开车门，把洛基从位置上再次拽了起来，像是抓着一只猫一样勾着他的后颈，半推着他走进大堂。  
“其他人呢？”索尔问海姆达尔。  
大堂的地板上还有一些没有清理干净的血迹，门口的位置有几条黄色的犯罪现场指示带。  
“我给他们放了三天假。”海姆达尔说，“霍根今天下午会来报账，你们的保释金不太便宜。”  
洛基挥了挥手，示意海姆达尔可以回家。  
那个黑皮肤的高个男人的车还没发动，索尔就冷冷地命令，“上楼。”  
他被他的兄长推进了办公室，被那个逃亡的九头蛇雇佣兵打破的窗户尚未修补好，地毯上有些七零八落的碎玻璃渣。一阵冷风吹过他的办公室，窗户旁边的白色窗纱微微飘起。  
索尔走到壁炉边，那里的地面上放着一张羊皮毯子，他找到打火机，随意地抓了几张摊开的报纸点燃，丢进了壁炉。接着又向里头投掷了几块木炭。  
他们两个人沉默不语地看着火焰燃烧。  
“你有话想对我说。”洛基奥丁森看了看手表，在审问室一夜没睡，他的腰背有些酸痛，他伸了伸腿。  
索尔奥丁森这才突然转过眼睛看着他，他清了清嗓子，用有些沙哑的声音问，“我就问你最后一次，你知不知道Mindstone的密码？”  
“我跟你说过，我不……”洛基说。  
索尔大笑起来，“为什么还在说谎？你真的以为我那么好骗？”  
他的笑声有些刺耳，一半嘲讽一半愤怒，在空荡荡的办公室里回荡起来。  
洛基一时竟然无法反驳，“他们跟你说了什么。”他的绿色眼珠子转了转，落到了索尔垂在身体旁边的右手上，“你在流血。”  
索尔没有感受到手掌传来的痛，他低头看了看，大约是在捏碎那个玻璃瓶的时候，手心被划破了一些，刚才用力拽着洛基，要结起来的痂又裂开了，稍微流了点血出来。  
“你就别再跟我装模作样了。”索尔将拳头握紧，“Mindstone的密码是什么？你跟西诺斯泰坦是什么关系？”  
洛基抽了口冷气，对方已经走到他的面前，抓住了他衬衫的领子，他踉跄了一下，右腿竟然不由自主地颤抖起来，“我不明白你在说什么。”  
“你从来没有跟我说过五年前那份资料的来历。”索尔对着他的脸低咆，像是一只愤怒的狮子，“你告诉我原因是因为我们在处理父亲的问题上有所分歧。”  
洛基扬起头，冷冷地盯着对方的眼睛，“因为你不愿意将他送去法院。”  
“他是我们的父亲。”索尔的手紧了紧，洛基的身体被提了起来。  
这种充满威胁性的动作终于激怒了阿斯加德的邪神，他用健全的那条腿狠狠踹了他哥哥的膝盖一脚，对方被他踢得摇动了一下，松开了手，“错了，他是你的父亲。”  
索尔被这句台词震了震，“你恨他。”  
这时候洛基反倒笑出声来了，“是啊。你是怎么推理出来的。让我猜猜，第一条线索是不是他为了救你的性命，在我的肩膀上纹上了星星，好让我当你的替死鬼？”  
“你也恨我？”索尔不依不挠地说，“所以你才串通了西诺斯泰坦，拿到这个光盘……你的下一步计划是什么？把联邦调查局的爆炸案推到我头上？还是再送一个信封去纽约警署，告诉他们我杀过几个人？”  
洛基的下巴抖了起来，他有些太激动，甚至忘了摘下手指上戴着的戒指，他的拳头于是毫无悬念地割裂了索尔的嘴唇，他的声音听起来有点失真，“你既然已经有结论了，为什么还要问我？”  
索尔回过神来，脸上带着几丝血渍，他突然没了跟洛基猜谜的心思。  
对方的另外一只手臂朝他挥过来，被他侧身避过，他的手肘冲着洛基的肋骨送了过去。  
洛基也确实太了解他打架的路数，堪堪闪过了那一击，左脚已经踹向了索尔腹部。  
他养弟的这一串动作太不留情面，索尔别无他法，一拳打在了洛基的右肩上，他没有用出全力，可是那里前阵子才受过伤，洛基还是吃了痛，身体晃了晃。索尔反手抓住洛基的胳膊，将他推倒在地。  
……  
恍惚之间，兄弟俩似乎回到了少年时。  
那是奥丁给他们规定每天要进行的搏击课程。  
训练室被氙灯照得酷热难当，头上摇晃着的灯泡散发着热气，铃声作响。  
奥丁的规则很简单，不能用枪，赤手空拳，指甲都剪干净，手上不能戴戒指。  
眼前的洛基还是个长相清秀的少年，他眯着绿色的眼睛，动作敏捷地前后试探着步伐。他看起来瘦，却不过是一场完美的伪装，十六岁的洛基奥丁森并不比阿斯加德任何一个雇佣兵来得软弱。  
随着索尔转身，洛基已经扑到了面前，索尔侧身刚好躲过了对方的那一击，他抬手回了他养弟一拳头，打得有些偏了。洛基将他向后退去，抬腿要踢他的小腹。  
钝痛让他肾上腺素激增，下个挥拳击中了洛基的耳朵底下，他养弟的嘴唇破了一点，有几滴血珠顺着他绯红的嘴唇掉在了索尔赤裸的手臂上。那里突然一阵致命般的剧痛，像是化学灼烧。  
他仅仅是愣了愣，那个黑色短发的少年就用手肘狠狠打中他的胸骨。  
索尔在向后倒的时候懒腰抱住了洛基，他的黑色发尾抽打到了他的脸，两条胳膊落在了索尔的肩膀两侧。  
他把手臂拧成一个环状，勒住了他弟弟的喉咙。  
他们两个的体型还有些差距，论蛮力洛基没法跟他相比，索尔用左腿踢开地上的灰尘，将他们的身体翻转过来。  
对方如同年轻的驯鹿一样结实而生机勃勃的身体被压在了水泥地上，“你揍我啊？”洛基奥丁森绿色的眼睛直勾勾看着他，“你倒是揍我啊。”他的嘴唇上有一丝血。  
“你认不认输？”索尔大声问。  
“呸。”对方用头狠狠撞了索尔的锁骨。  
……  
洛基大声喘气着，盯着将他勒在地毯上的养兄。  
“你他妈的疯了吗？”他爆出了一句粗话，“mudak（俄语：人渣）。”  
索尔的上唇和右手还在流血，他短暂地瞥了他一眼，“我想给你一个辩护的机会。”  
洛基裂开嘴笑得疯狂，冷风从破裂的窗户灌了进来，他的背贴着那张羊皮毯，“你还真是个绅士，”他刻薄地说，“你已经不信任我了。”  
洛基奥丁森盯着索尔奥丁森的眼睛，那蓝色里面有着一片黑暗，像是被云层遮盖群星的夜晚。当你仰望星辰，也就随之而去，融化在那一片令人恐惧的黑暗之中。  
那些画面猝不及防地在黑暗中闯入他的脑海，像是一场惨烈的车祸一样剧烈撞击爆炸，他的右腿突然狠狠作痛，仿佛那把尖刀刚刚从他的动脉旁边两寸被拔出。  
在这个时候，索尔奥丁森那带着铁锈味的舌头伸进了他的嘴唇。

22.  
洛基奥丁森突然沉默了。  
他不断眨着眼睛，却没有办法令自己的瞳孔聚焦在他养兄的脸上。他的目光不受控制地游弋着，像是在无意识的痉挛。他犹豫了几分钟。他的喉结上下滚动着，眼皮开始不自觉地颤抖。  
索尔的蓝色眼珠死死盯着他，像是烙铁一样在他的脸上烧灼出来了两个洞。  
他的弟弟看起来突然又很年轻，他的身体在那张白色的地毯上稍微蜷缩了起来，像是一个胎儿，他终于合上了眼睛，张开嘴唇。  
那让他接下来的动作变得如此轻易，伸出手掌摩挲对方的脸颊，不可抑制地带着一些怜惜。  
他的嘴唇依然破着，粘稠的血珠顺着他的舌头溢进了口腔里面。他用双肘固定着洛基的身体。对方湿热的舌头终于缠绕过来，柔软而急切，似乎毫不在意这个毫无逻辑可言的举动之后包含的意味。  
索尔的手顺着洛基的脸颊抚上了对方的嘴唇，又夹住了他的下巴，他的舌尖舔舐着对方的牙床。  
洛基舌头上的那枚金属刮擦过他受伤的嘴唇，这个吻于是越发情色，他能感受到下腹涌起的热流。  
他的养弟估计也不比他好到哪里去，他的大腿上抵着对方发硬的阴茎，洛基奥丁森呻吟着抓住索尔身上穿的T恤，他的四肢似乎想要紧紧缠绕住盖在他身上的那具身体，可有好像有些不敢未经允许就擅自行动。  
他的脸看起来像是嗑药的人，两颊发红，额头上有些汗珠。  
“动手吧。”索尔嗫嚅。  
洛基像是解脱了一样地叹了口气，他将一条腿缠绕上索尔的身躯，轻轻将他们两个的位置翻转过来。  
现在索尔躺在那条白色的毯子上，而他的双膝落在对方的腰侧。  
洛基身体的重量落在了他的胸口，他打量着他的弟弟，皱起的眉毛，半睁开的双眸，黑色的头发软绵绵地掉在肩膀上，他此刻看起来美极了，甚至有些圣洁。他伸手将对方身上穿了一晚上的衬衫解开，用手指按住对方的颈动脉，那里的皮肤微微发烫，他能感受到洛基奥丁森的心跳。  
那具逐渐在光线中显形的躯体上覆盖着一层贝壳般白色的光晕。 洛基的身体上有跟他极其类似的刺青，胸口中心的十架，象征着他对阿斯加德的忠诚。他的锁骨像是鹿的犄角一样展开，顺着那两条漂亮的线条，索尔抬起头将自己的嘴唇覆到了他右肩的疤痕上。  
刚才的那一拳索尔没有用力，但是他仍然懊悔地吻着那里，他的舌头顺着疤痕又爬上了那颗黑白相间的八角星刺青。  
索尔的另一只手顺着对方精瘦的背脊滑进了衬衫下摆，探到了洛基西装裤的裤腰里面。  
他的养弟决定在这个时候对他施以援手，他解开了自己的皮带，向后仰起脖子。  
索尔将他按向自己所在的方向，“他们跟我说你要害我，这件事你自己心里清楚。”  
洛基奥丁森睁开了绿色的眼睛，那里面的情绪有些复杂，那圈金色的虹膜随着瞳孔放大微微颤抖了一下，“你为什么要对我那么生气……”他将自己的身体向上挺直了一点，好让索尔把他的西装裤顺着他的腿褪去。  
这下他的身体几乎是完全赤裸的，这不是他第一次在索尔面前一丝不挂，唯有这一次似乎与众不同。  
“我对你说过，我不喜欢你不按常理出牌。”  
“我很抱歉。”洛基轻描淡写地说。他看起来丝毫没有抱歉的意思，尽管他们之间的肢体动作让他一部分的愤怒转化成了性欲，他的表情看起来还是有些冷漠。索尔感觉自己的胸腔中的空气被洛基的冷淡抽空，他的双臂有些发麻。  
“你该告诉我真相。”他说。  
洛基的皮肤尝起来有些苦涩，他也顺势脱下了自己身上的那件T恤，他突然用双手握住对方的腰，将他的养弟整个抬了起来。  
洛基用双手捧住他的脸，用指甲刮擦着他的胡渣，他的声音有些歇斯底里，“你不该离开我。你走了五年。甚至从来不主动给我电话。”  
索尔的牙齿咬住了他的喉咙，他低声说，“你要的是阿斯加德。”  
洛基的绿色眼睛再次黏在了他的脸上，“不只是阿斯加德。”  
索尔将他举在半空，洛基的双腿勾在了他的腰上，他动作流畅地推开侧门，将他们两个一起引入了洛基奥丁森的卧室。  
他们再次接吻，十分用力，估计两个人的嘴唇都会发肿甚至淤血。  
“我是你的弟弟，”洛基在床垫上说，“这太病态了。”  
索尔将他推上床垫，爬到他身上，“哪个更病态？兄弟之间上床，还是兄弟之间自相残杀？”  
“那要看你怎么看待这个问题……”对方环绕在他硬挺起来乳头上的嘴唇令他的声音破碎，他的手指伸向床头柜，拉开木抽屉的力量有些太大，整个抽屉落在了地上，稀里哗啦掉出来一把CZ75，一个小的医药箱，几个包装起来的避孕套，一小罐甘油和一本《战争与和平》。  
他在那一团混乱中拿出那罐甘油塞到了索尔的手心。  
“你给我从迈阿密寄来了情人节贺卡，上个月你在那里见了西诺斯泰坦不是吗。”他褪去了自己的牛仔裤，将甘油胡乱抹上自己的手指。  
洛基的身体简直是驯服地向他展开，他的养弟张开嘴，将挺拔的鼻梁埋进了褶皱起来的床单。帷幔的阴影当中，他小腹上的金属肚脐环微微发亮。他们两个都勃起了，阴茎因为前液而湿润发亮。当他的第二根手指塞进他弟弟的肠道的时候，洛基奥丁森的睫毛颤抖起来，“这是联邦调查局……跟你说的吗？”  
“你是去干什么的。”索尔把手指微微交叉弯曲，拓展着对方火热的甬道，他把嘴唇贴在洛基的耳畔，将呼吸喷在对方的脖颈之间，“在迈阿密。”  
洛基喘着气，平常那冷静而自持的形象早已崩塌，他不由自主地颤抖，看起来甚至有些脆弱，他张开嘴，似乎想要否认对方的问题，但是他最终只憋出了一句轻声的呜咽声，对方的手指在他的身体里，烧坏了他的理智，洛基奥丁森这辈子没有如此狼狈过，他皱着眉头小声说，“你是个彻头彻尾的mudak（俄语：人渣）。”  
然而索尔却不肯放过他，他抓住了洛基的手腕将他的手指拉到了自己的入口旁边，在那里他的两根粗大的手指正在深深浅浅进出着。  
“过来，”他说，并且逼迫洛基也伸出自己的中指，塞进了他的后穴。  
洛基小声呼喊了一下，他的眼睛重新紧紧闭上，牙齿紧紧咬住了下唇，这样的感觉太过直接，他能感觉到自己体内，跟他手指互相摩擦着的索尔的手指，因为搏击而充满茧子。  
他的大腿颤抖起来。  
他们终于把手指拔了出来，索尔颤抖着从放在床上的甘油罐子中挖出了一大块上下抹在自己的阴茎上。  
他当然有一根完美的阴茎，深红色的，粗，而长，微微向上翘起，无比完美。  
一瞬间，洛基以为他们会在这一刻停下这场疯狂的交欢，在一切都太晚之前。  
然而一切恐怕已经太晚了。  
索尔跪坐在他的双腿之间，用双臂抬起洛基的膝盖，他缓缓地操入对方的身体，想要感受对方身体每一寸的回应。  
洛基呻吟起来，他听起来那么坦白，索尔以为自己差点要射在当下。  
他看着自己弟弟的脸，有些神志不清地，慢慢将自己塞到对方的身体里面，他兴奋得几乎有些不可自抑。  
洛基在他的身体下面扭动着，不知道是在鼓励他的动作，或是在憎恨这场痛苦的入侵，他几乎不能保持静止，嘴里吐出了一连串的俄文脏话。  
“上帝啊……”他抓着自己黑色的头发带着一丁点的哭腔说，“你满意了吧？这简直是世界上最操蛋的变态事情……”  
“你需要我停下吗？”索尔奥丁森颇具绅士风度的一句话又激起了对方的愤怒。  
“不用。我不怕疼。”洛基抱紧了索尔的脖子，将自己完全展开，对方的阴茎终于完整滑入了他的肠道。  
开始的抽插像是一场缓慢的探戈，然而很快他们两个就被情欲所淹没，毫无章法，像是两头交配的雄兽，那炙热的前端是不是顶到洛基体内那快感的根源。  
阿斯加德的雷神的身体里面所具有的近乎野蛮的力量，将他几乎按进了那张床垫，他熟稔地让邪神忙不迭地在呼吸和呻吟之间受尽折磨，“那张光盘属于你。”他从牙关当中挤出那句话。  
洛基咬住了对方的肩胛，用力过猛，几乎见血，“是……又如何？”  
下一秒，索尔抓住他的臀瓣将自己顶到了深处，他的胡茬再次摩擦过洛基已经红肿了的乳头，只是舌头的舔弄和吸吮，让洛基再次找不回自己的思路。  
这个男人，要让他在床上将自己五年的苦心积虑都交代出来。  
他们的身体交叠律动着，索尔听起来也不太好，他的喘息越发粗重，他金色的头发乱成了一团，洛基乐得揪住他的发尾用力拉扯着，让对方在吃痛中，报复般碾磨过他身体中不可言喻的那一处。  
“你做这一切都是为了什么……”索尔抬起头，用破了的嘴唇吻着洛基的眼角。下身交合的地方因为摩擦已经变得湿滑，“是不是为了我？”  
洛基的眼睛猛地睁开，他的阴茎在对方的腹肌上摩擦着，随着那句赤裸裸的问询，他死死抓住了对方的背脊，身体向后仰去，将精液喷在了自己的腹部。  
索尔奥丁森不得不承认自己的弟弟在这个脆弱的时候美得出奇，他不知道该给对方一拳还是一个炙热的吻，他最终选择了后者，像是朝圣一样抬起洛基的手臂，用嘴唇滑过他的刺青。  
在混乱的戳刺当中，他的身体抽搐着射在了他弟弟的体内。

23.  
洛基抖动着打火机把香烟点燃的时候，他的养兄赤条条地从床上坐了起来。  
“我跟你说过要戒烟。”对方懒洋洋地说。  
洛基从鼻子里面哼了一声，“别摆着好像便秘一样的脸，你知道我戒不掉了。”  
索尔奥丁森无比自在地裸着身体，反倒让他感到不自在起来，他的肩膀被洛基咬破，在锁窝的位置，嘴唇上的伤疤倒是又合了起来，他耸耸肩，“事后烟这个习惯真是老套。”  
“怎么说，故事的发展令我始料未及。”洛基奥丁森喷了一个完美的烟圈在他哥哥的俊朗脸上，对方皱了皱眉毛，接着用手捏住了他的下巴，用嘴唇衔在了洛基的嘴角，那股白色的烟被他吞了一半，又在这个吻之间被吐回了洛基的嘴里。  
他舌尖上面有点薄荷味道。  
“别以为我原谅你了。”索尔奥丁森放了句狠话，站起身来，连条毛巾都不吝惜往身上围一下，他满身的刺青落在了洛基的眼底。  
“谁说我需要你的原谅了，”洛基恢复了往日慢条斯理的状态，“还有，你好歹穿条内裤，霍根一会要来记账。”  
“打电话让他别来了。”他养兄大喇喇地说，不过还是弯腰从地上捡起来了他的那条黑色四角裤。  
“那可不行，我们在战争当中。”洛基刻薄地说，“你多久没有打炮了，脑子坏了？”  
索尔用一根皮筋将自己的金色长发捆在脑后，玩耍一样地用手轻轻拍了拍洛基的脸颊，假装这是个真情实意的耳光，“我饿了，我们该吃上一顿丰盛的早餐，波尔斯卡香肠，鸡蛋，还要花椰菜。”  
索尔在十五分钟以后端着盘子回来了，里面确实装满他所说的那几样食物。还有一瓶没开过瓶的伏特加。他就带了一副刀叉，他们在沉默中切着那些食物，看着破裂的蛋黄将雪白的骨瓷碟子染色。  
“我和沃斯塔的厨艺哪个更好一些？”索尔在咀嚼的空隙问他。  
洛基翻了个白眼，“是你，行了吧。”有一阵沉默，洛基补充了一句，“你是阿斯加德的主厨，没有人能取代的。”  
索尔奥丁森听得出对方的言下之意，“我以前说过阿斯加德会是我们的。”  
他弟弟的眼睛落在了他赤裸的手臂上，轻松地笑了，“而它最终还是属于你的。干嘛那么看着我？别告诉我你没想到这一层。现在联邦调查局已经快要破解Mindstone，我也快要死了。”  
索尔奥丁森像是看着不认识的人一样看着他的弟弟，“你得告诉我光盘的密码，你得告诉我一切。”  
“你早猜到了我和西诺斯泰坦有所联系，不是吗。”  
“我只是一直感觉你把阿斯加德经营得不错，手中大概握有什么特别的筹码。”  
洛基叹了口气，“嘿，现在这些也没用了。很快他就会知道调查局破译了九头蛇来伏击你我的消息。”  
“你为什么要跟他交易？”索尔看着他，洛基的嘴唇上还叼着一个小小的烟头，绿色的眼睛鲜活明亮，脸上居然还有个相当愉快的笑容。  
“他答应我那叠资料可以帮我铲除奥丁。”  
父亲的名字让索尔的身体不由自主地缩了缩，“你只想报仇？”  
“你还不明白吗？”洛基坐在床沿，死死地盯着他的脸。  
除却那些刻骨的仇恨，奥丁入狱以后，阿斯加德就是他们两个人的了。  
那是索尔奥丁森一而再再而三对他说过的。这也是他一直以来的美梦。  
在他的兄弟身边，即使活在他的阴影里面……  
索尔把盘子放在床头柜上，“我不会让你死。”  
“你现在的处境可是自身难保。”他的弟弟语速缓慢地说。  
索尔摇了摇头，像是想要把他弟弟悲观的言论从耳朵里面甩出去一样，“我不管西诺斯泰坦到底是个什么狗屁……听着，我在伯利兹有一套安全屋，我们可以去那里。”  
“我就知道你背着我购置了房产。去年十月份你就花了六万，我还特意派人去你的私人车库看了看你是不是一时手贱又买了新车。”洛基说，“告诉我更多？”  
“我们可以坐私人飞机去墨西哥，在坎昆坐巴士去伯利兹城。我的公寓在希克斯科伊（伯利兹海上的群岛）上，那里常年开着生姜花。那里附近有天然的岩洞，周围被天然的雨林和河水包围……”  
“听起来像是天堂。”洛基说，“可惜我的西班牙语不好。”  
“你会学会的。”索尔回答，“你知道我的西班牙语更不行。所以你不能死，否则我没法跟当地的姑娘买椰子。”  
“还记得我们第一次去墨西哥吗？”洛基的脸上有点笑意，“那杯辣椒芒果玛格丽塔的味道真是太奇妙了。”  
“别提了，到现在我还不太能吃芒果。”  
“你说那家餐馆还开着吗？他们的前台是个特别热辣的棕色头发小妞……你那天打坏了好多个盘子，差点把她吓哭。”  
“我以前脾气不好。”  
他把那瓶伏特加塞到洛基手里，示意对方喝，一边从洛基床头柜掉出来的东西里面找到了放在医药盒里面的缝合针和羊肠线，“你肩膀的伤裂开了，一直都没好，得缝上。”  
他扳正对方的身体，用酒精棉飞速擦了擦裂开的伤口，将那根长相吓人的1/4圆弧针戳进了洛基的皮肤。  
洛基把酒倒进喉咙，兴致高昂地说，“聊聊天吧？”  
索尔从鼻子里面哼了一声，“你想谈什么？古典文艺批评？”  
“我们两个刚打了一炮，你猜我们还会不会打第二炮？”洛基有些无耻地说。  
“如果你表现好的话。”他哥哥咧开嘴笑了笑。

24.  
斯特拉克男爵在午夜坐上了从普尔科沃直飞肯尼迪的班机。  
长途飞行总是让他有些过度紧张，因此他早早服用了血液稀释剂。二十分钟后，药效发挥作用，他伸展着手臂放下了飞机内使用的巨大黑色电话。  
最近发生的所有事情当中滋生着一些不详的征兆，没有什么是牢固不变、坚不可摧的，九头蛇的一切正在分崩离析，而他深知这一点。  
五年前亚历山大皮尔斯被打死，九头蛇大多数潜伏在政府机构的成员被曝光之后，斯特拉克男爵曾经考虑过提前退休。他为组织做出过一些贡献，也许他们愿意付给他不错的养老金。  
而其他的几位高级干部显然不同意他的看法，他们坚持斯特拉克男爵应当接管九头蛇在圣彼得堡地区的交易，“您过去跟皮尔斯一起所做的工作是有些枯燥乏味，报酬也不值得一提，”某位分区会长谄媚地说，“我们是给你一个很大的机会。重建九头蛇，夺回北美地区的市场。”  
电话中的消息令他情绪复杂。  
联邦调查局的干预向他证明了阿斯加德没有能够全盘回收光盘之中的文件，这也表示阿斯加德腹背受敌。  
但是恐怕调查局依然没有完整破解文档，否则目前的局势也不可能貌似缓和。  
这都是暴风雨前的短暂宁静。  
或者说，他们所有人都已经出于完美风暴的核心。  
在内心哀叹了一下此行的凶多吉少，他侧目看了看坐在商务舱后座的那一对双胞胎。  
女人有一头深红色海藻般卷曲的头发，她正凝视着窗外。而男人则睡得很香。  
（他们并没有准备好。）  
斯特拉克男爵叹了口气，阿斯加德必须被铲除。  
然后他们就可以转头去对付迈阿密那边的情况。  
据说见过西诺斯泰坦面的人少之又少，之前为了Orb引起的混战让第一个声称自己见过他本人的家伙被炸成了碎块，看来洛基奥丁森的性命也岌岌可危。  
事不宜迟。  
……  
纽约曼哈顿哈林。  
娜塔莎罗莫诺夫坐在一只巨大的旅行箱上，她靠着体重把盖子硬是合上，然后迅速从两头拉上了拉链，站起身来，拍了拍裤管上的灰尘，吐了口气。  
“最后一箱。”她兴高采烈地喊，“布鲁斯，你带好了仙特敏（一种抗组胺过敏药）了吗？我听说日本正值花季，我可不想看到你鼻涕横流的画面。”  
她的未婚夫是个看起来颇为老式的男人，他鼻梁上架着副夹鼻的金丝边眼镜，身上穿着一件因为洗了太多次而有点褪色的深紫色浴袍。  
娜塔莎时常嘲笑他的品味。  
此刻他端着两个一次性塑料红杯子，“抱歉，我们所有的马克杯都被打包了，只能用这玩意喝咖啡……”  
冲着对方向他丢过来半真半假的白眼，他好脾气地笑了笑，从门口抽出来了一份每日头条，“我都忘了要取消我们杂志！”他拍了拍大腿喊。  
“别紧张，布鲁斯。”娜塔莎靠在门框上笑，“你期待吗？”  
布鲁斯班纳教授在成立不久的早稻田理工综合研究中心谋到了一个薪资优渥的教职，并且研究伽马射线。他们两个要赶明天的飞机一起去日本定居。此刻她的未婚夫正慢吞吞地将报纸展开来，一边说，“学院给我们安排了在职工住宿，要比在哈林安全多了，以后你每天下班我就不用担心你了。”  
娜塔莎笑了笑，他们住在西哈林，毗邻哥伦比亚大学学区，然而却经常发生抢劫案件，因此她的未婚夫经常坚持要来地铁站接她下班。  
她没心思告诉对方其实这毫无必要，毕竟她的小公文包里面一直躺着贝雷塔M92，而在跟布鲁斯同居的前两天，她就曾经掰断过某个扒手的小指头。  
“可惜我们住的地方就更小了。”娜塔莎哀叹道，地上铺着一小块野餐毯，她就着毯子坐下，摊开手脚，从对方手里抽来了报纸。  
报纸的头条是布鲁克林布莱顿码头发生枪战的消息，里面没有提到任何具体人员的名单，但是娜塔莎罗莫诺夫的瞳孔微微收了收。  
“最近真不太平。”布鲁斯被咖啡烫了下，用袖子擦着嘴唇，“还好我们就快走了。”  
“是啊。”娜塔莎若有所思。  
……  
今天早上，阿斯加德饭馆又是一番忙碌的景象。  
银质餐具互相碰撞发出叮当的响声，浓缩咖啡机转动的响声，前台接受订餐电话的铃声，布鲁克林餐馆客人们交头接耳的互相说话声，都交织在一起。  
妩媚的黑发女人脸上没化妆，上身穿着服务生典型的白色衬衫，外面是黑色背心，下身穿着相匹配的深黑色条纹长裤，蹬着一双尖头的细跟凉鞋。  
西芙看起来很挺拔，下颌微微向上扬，显出了一些傲气来。  
大门推开的时候走进来两个西装笔挺的男子，西芙侧过眼睛将目光聚焦到他们身上。在饭馆的吧台旁边，腰间扎着一条白色毛巾的范达尔手里晃动着金属的调酒器，正在做一杯早餐佳饮——血腥玛丽。他不动声色地将高脚杯推到吧台前那个上了些年纪的女顾客面前，脸上堆着个抱歉的微笑，接着转身走入了厨房。  
那两个男人虽然衣着革履、文质彬彬，不过其中一个脸上带着一片颇为罕见的单片眼睛，而另一个在抬手的时候动作有些缓慢，看起来像是不久前肩膀受过伤。来阿斯加德饭馆就餐的客人多数是熟客，也不乏个别游客，不过像是斯特拉克男爵这样的男人少之又少，更何况朗姆罗探长在几个星期前伏击阿斯加德时受伤，从二楼跳进河湾九死一生躲过了洛基的子弹，虽然没有性命之虞，但脸上不免有几条被玻璃划破尚未痊愈的痕迹。  
西芙将他们两个引入了接近大门的卡座，那里的视野被门帘稍微挡住。  
斯特拉克男爵颔首微笑。这个男人虽然已过知天命之年，剃成板寸的头发已经泛灰，对很多在圣彼得堡白天鹅监狱服刑过的人来说，他却仍然是二十年前那个巧舌如簧的政客。他天生颇具表演天赋，考虑到他脸上的那片镜片，也许不少人会以为他是个本世纪初的心理学家。斯特拉克男爵用颇有洞悉力的眼睛盯着眼前的女人，西芙不由自主地挺了挺胸，在心里诅咒了一下这位九头蛇的新头目。  
阿斯加德饭馆重新开业以来，索尔和洛基奥丁森给他们每个人分发了一些需要注意的人物资料，其中斯特拉克男爵首当其冲。  
这审视的眼神可真是这位男爵的绝活，如果有必要，他的眼睛可以如此友善，将信任传达给他想要笼络的每一个人。而接下来，他也许马上会笑意全无，西芙读到了他在圣彼得堡偷偷训练的那一批特工的消息，虽然他们存在与否尚未确定。  
“您需要喝点什么吗？”西芙打开手中的点餐本，从口袋里面摸出了铅笔，一边盘算着把它插进对方颈动脉的胜算。  
“水就可以了，今天尚有公事。”斯特拉克男爵露出了伪善的笑容，“当然我非常希望能尝尝索尔奥丁森先生的手艺，可惜有些杂务需要处理。”  
“有什么我可以为您效劳的？”西芙机敏地问。  
“我知道你们的生意也很繁忙。”男爵态度和缓，爽声说，“我是亲自来邀请贵餐馆的老板们来参加本周末鄙人举办的慈善活动的，这事关改善俄罗斯新移民的生活状况，非同小可，假若两位奥丁森先生能够赏光，我真是不胜荣幸。”  
他把手伸进口袋的时候，西芙的肘关节反射性地抖动了一下，对方顿了顿，从衣服中抽出了一封厚厚的请柬，黑色的底色上，一个红色丝绒的九头蛇标致微微凸起，用烫金描了边框，看起来颇为考究。  
在他们从卡座抽身离开的时候，范达尔重新从厨房出现，跟随他后的是索尔和洛基奥丁森。  
索尔奥丁森身上还围着白色的围裙，将头发扎在脑后。  
洛基奥丁森手里捏着一个羊角面包，在听到西芙解释情况以后，差点被噎住。  
“你们不能去。”西芙担忧地急声说，“上次九头蛇对阿斯加德的突袭要不是条子的介入，我担心你们两个都会吃亏，这次他们刻意布置好了局，意图太过于明确。”  
范达尔揽住她的肩膀捏了捏，这使得西芙突然为自己的失态感到有点后悔。  
“让我看看请柬，”洛基轻咳了一声说。  
西芙将那个信封塞到了阿斯加德邪神手中，她的尖头鞋在大理石地面上点来点去，发出急躁的咔嗒声。  
“3月21日，慈善晚宴，大都会博物馆。”烫金的字明确地印着。  
“我同意西芙的看法，”范达尔突然插话，“条子已经盯上了阿斯加德，在这个节骨眼上，哪有从天上掉下来的求和馅饼。”  
“他们不是来求和的。”索尔果断地说，“这是战帖。”  
西芙瞪着她的童年好友，“那你们更不能去。”  
索尔和洛基短暂交换了一个眼神，范达尔叹了口气，“你们至少不可能自己去。”  
邀请函上写着索尔和洛基奥丁森的名字，旁边有一栏，舞伴的名字。  
洛基伸了伸手指，西芙握住他的手腕，“带我去。我有条特别美的长裙一直没机会穿。”

 

 

 

未完待续


End file.
